<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>30 Scorbus Prompts by pepperimps01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979127">30 Scorbus Prompts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperimps01/pseuds/pepperimps01'>pepperimps01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Slice of Life Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2017-2037, 30 prompts, 30 shipping prompts, Arguing, Astoria Greengrass Lives, Awkward Dates, Awkward Flirting, Baking, Beaches, Bisexual Scorpius Malfoy, Boys In Love, Childhood Friends, Cinderella Elements, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Disney, Domestic Fluff, Draco is a good dad, Falling In Love, Fantasy AU, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Forget Canon, Friends to Lovers, Gay Albus Severus Potter, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, History of Magic, Hugs, Kisses, Lily ships Scorbus, M/M, Married Scorbus, Mentions of Death, Mermaids, Mild Language, Mostly Fluff, Patronus Charm (Harry Potter), Pet Birds, Pet Names, Scorbus Children, Scorbus as parents, Scorpius has Anxiety, Scorpius loves bake off, Shopping Malls, Snow Days, Some OCs but not really - Freeform, Weddings, caring for each other, genderfluid!yann, meeting the grandparents, proposal, seperated then reunited, sick days, some drama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:56:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperimps01/pseuds/pepperimps01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>30 prompts that delve into Albus and Scorpius' relationship from 2017-2037. (Not in order).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Slice of Life Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. September 2017-First Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiii welcome! Long time no see! I'm still in college, but I had the inspiration to write mini short stories about Scorbus.<br/>These prompts are entirely made up by me, and if you'd like to use them they're on my twitter: @pepperimp01 ! </p><p>This is pure fluffy and some angst, no smut at all. Alsoooo, it's mostly based on the Cursed Child but with some minor tweaks:<br/>~~<br/>1. Scorpius had a crush on Rose, but it ended in his fourth year.<br/>2. Astoria lives.<br/>3. No son of Voldemort rumor.<br/>:&gt;</p><p>The first prompt is: First Meeting 🍬</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Through the crowded corridors, students weaving in and out, Albus tried to follow his cousin Rose's bushy hair. He was keeping his head low to avoid attracting attention, but it was nearly impossible due to his uncanny resemblance to his father. Messy black hair, bright green eyes, the only resemblance to his mum was his lack of glasses and abundance of freckles. Every so often, he would hear someone whisper that his hair looked exactly like Harry's. It was extremely irritating. But that didn't stop his wonder and excitement. He was finally going to Hogwarts! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were both scanning for an empty, or nearly empty compartment. So far, there was no luck. But Albus remained optimistic, and followed his eager cousin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Anything from the trolley, dearie? Chocolate frog? Cauldron cake?" The tiny old witch asked, smiling brightly through her wrinkles. Al nodded, mouth already watering from the sweet smell of pumpkin pasties. He reached for one greedily, before a hand slapped him away from the delectable treat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Al!" Rose hissed, glaring at him. "Stop that. We need to concentrate."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Concentrate on...what exactly?" He grumbled, irritated, and mourned his lack of pumpkin pasty.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"On who we're going to be best friends with, of course!" His cousin replied, as if that was obvious. She rolled her eyes as Albus stared at her blankly. "My mum and dad met your dad on their first Hogwarts Express ride! So we're destined to find our best friends on this very train."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, we need to decide on who we're going to be friends with for life?" Al asked, glancing anxiously as he heard a group of girls giggling from a compartment. "That's ...quite scary actually." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"On the contrary." Rose booped his nose playfully. "It's exciting! I'm a Granger-Weasley, you're a Potter! Who wouldn't want to be friends with us?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albus frowned, stuffing his hands into his robe pockets. "So, how do we decide which compartment to go into? Or do we rely on fate, trust and pixie dust to find friends?" He added sarcastically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We pick one at random." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, okay." Albus shrugged, picking the first one he saw. "This one then." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slid the door open and was surprised to find it mostly empty, except for a small boy hunched over a book, a full bag of sweets by his side, untouched. He had very pale skin and soft dandelion fluff hair and was anxiously bouncing his leg. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Al, let's move on." Rose whispered, glaring at the boy suspiciously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy didn't seem to hear them, so Al plucked up the courage to say something to ease the awkward silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi." Albus said shyly, tucking his messy curls out of his eyes. "Is this compartment...?" He gestured vaguely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy looked up at once, unsure, but clearly pleased at being spoken to. "It's free!" He squeaked so much his voice cracked. "It's just me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Great, so I'll just..." Albus moved to the seat across from him. "Sit down then." He giggled nervously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's okay. Hi." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Albus." He thought for a moment. "Al." No, that didn't quite sound right. "My name is Albus."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi Scorpius!" The boy blurted out. His cheeks reddened at his slip up. "Sorry. I'm Scorpius, you're Albus." He turned to Rose, beaming. "And you must be..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Rose." She said, amused by his strange personality but apprehensive all the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi Rose." Scorpius beamed, seemingly oblivious to her disinterest. "Oh! Would you like some of my Fizzing Whizbees?" He reached into his bag eagerly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No thanks, I just had breakfast." She said flatly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I also have some shock-o-chocs, pepper imps, and jelly slugs!" He pulled each sweet bag out. "I tried sharing with some other people but they just threw them back at me. But like my mum always says: Sweets, they always help you make friends!" He sang cheerfully, until he caught Albus and Rose staring at him, confused. Dejected, he looked down. "Stupid idea, probably." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll have some!" Albus said, smiling gently. "Mum doesn't let me have sweets. Which do you recommend?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Easy. I always regarded the pepper imps as the king of the confectionary bag. Of course, that's just a fancy way of saying they're my favorite. They're, um, peppermint sweets that make you smoke out the ears!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Brilliant!" Albus laughed. "That's what I'll-" Another swipe at his arm. He turned to his cousin with an annoyed look. "Rose, will you stop hitting me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose blinked innocently, hands behind her back. "I'm not hitting you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are hitting me, and it hurts." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Look, I just think we should find another compartment." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's okay! Really." Scorpius said, embarrassed. "I'm not offended at all, honestly I can't really blame you. She’s hitting you because of me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albus' eyebrows furrowed, perplexed. "What are you talking about?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Look, I know who you are." Scorpius stormy blue eyes flicked towards Albus' forest green ones, as a silent beg for a chance at companionship. "So it's only fair that you know who I am."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're Scorpius." Albus said, eyebrows furrowed. He didn't understand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes well, that's true. But..." He fiddled anxiously with the sleeve of his robe. "You're Albus Potter," He turned to Rose. "You're Rose Granger-Weasley and I'm..." He glanced at his shoelaces. "Scorpius Malfoy. My parents are Astoria and Draco Malfoy. Our parents? They didn't get on." He laughed lightly. "It was...yeah, yikes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose put her hands on her hips. "That's putting it mildly! Your parents are Death Eaters!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dad was, but mum wasn't!" Scorpius stood up, trembling. He was tall and skinny, much taller than Albus, but his demeanor was terrified and unsure. Albus had heard stories of Draco Malfoy, and so far, Scorpius had shown that he was the exact opposite of Harry's description of his former rival. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sudden feeling of warmth, protectiveness overcame him. He understood this boy. He knew what it was like, to be constantly compared to his father. He could see in Scorpius' eyes that he was tired, frustrated behind that gentle smile. And Albus knew what he had to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on Albus, let's go." Rose huffed, turning her heel. When she noticed he didn't follow, she stopped. "Al?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No. I think I'm staying here." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Al, I won't wait." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't expect you to. But I'm staying here, and that's final." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose opened her mouth, preparing to protest. She gaped at him like a confused fish, before huffing once more. "Fine!" She stormed away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The compartment door slammed shut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius lifted his head, giving him a crooked grin. "Thank you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh no, I didn't stay for you." Albus said, chuckling, then repeated Scorpius' silly sing songy voice. "I stayed for your sweets!" Complete with exaggerated jazz hands to make him laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It worked, as Scorpius started to giggle uncontrollably. The sight was incredibly endearing, and Albus couldn't help but laugh with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, do you prefer Albus or Al?" He asked, popping a pepper imp into his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thinking for a moment, he said: "Albus." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius nodded, as smoke blew out of his ears, he yelled at the top of his lungs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"THANK YOU FOR STAYING FOR MY SWEETS ALBUS!!!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amazed, and slightly concerned, Albus grinned widely. Scorpius Malfoy was odd, but he could tell, he was someone special. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow!"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. November 2020-Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scorpius and Albus can't sleep. So they share a bed.</p><p>Takes place roughly a month after the Cursed Child. (November 2020) </p><p>Albus is 14, Scorpius is nearly 15. :&gt;</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Today's prompt is cuddles 💑</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He couldn't sleep. Any moment he dozed off, was a wave of anxiety and terror. Nightmares swirled through his head, screams, cries of agony jolted him awake from any sleep he managed to obtain. The crackle of thunder didn’t help either, not that he was fearful of storms. Or that he would admit that. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Craig…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of his limp body landing with a sickening thud, dragged away like a marionette. He still recalled Delphi’s disturbed cackles. Would they ever leave? Or would he still hear them in the back of his mind? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus rubbed his eyes, sitting upwards. He knew he wasn't going to sleep tonight. He hadn't been able to sleep in days. He was restless, exhausted, unable to comfortably relax his mind. It was still too early, the events still fresh, like a recent cut from a blade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Al?" He flinched at the sudden voice, alert and ready to reach for his wand. But his expression softened. It was only Scorpius, who sat in his bed, looking terribly frightened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Scorp?" He whispered back, careful not to wake any of his other roommates. It was still too dark to fully see him, but he sensed his friend's anxiety. "What's wrong?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't sleep." Scorpius mumbled, his voice cracking. He lifted his head, blinking owlishly in the moonlight. "I was wondering if perhaps, if it's alright with you...can I..." He trailed off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you...?" Albus repeated. He hoped he didn't sound irritated, a mixture of exhaustion weaved into his voice. But Scorpius didn't seem hurt by his tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Join you. In bed." He said, then retracted. "Not in a weird way! Just for comfort. Since we're friends. Good friends. Friendly friends-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Scorpius." Albus interrupted. "It's fine. To be honest, I can't sleep either." He moved over, gesturing to the empty space. "S' okay." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was all it took for Scorpius to crawl next to him. The four poster bed was not made for two growing teenage boys, but they managed. It was actually quite cozy and warmer now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goodnight Al." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goodnight Scorp." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, all was peaceful. But a sharp pain in his gut awoke Albus from his minute of sleep. He groaned, irritably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop kicking me with your bony feet." He whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, I thought there was more space!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said I was sorry! Don't be mean." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not being mean! I'm just tired." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just...let's go to bed for real this time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Deal." Scorpius yawned, wrapping his arms around Albus' waist sleepily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Al froze, unsure how to react at the sudden display of affection. Did he wrap his arms around Scorpius too, or did he just let it happen? He was exhausted, but comforted. Instead of questioning it, he let Scorpius stay there. Sleepily, he let Scorpius snuggle into the crook of his neck, sighing deeply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite Scorpius' nearly frozen feet kicking him occasionally, he felt at peace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was right. This was how it was supposed to be. And he enjoyed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goodnight Scorpius." </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ugggh this one is so short, I'm sorry. Just two boys cuddling while coping with their recent trauma.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. June 2022-On a Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scorpius takes Albus out on a...less than traditional date.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This started as a short drabble and then proceeded to be almost 2000 words. Oops. I hope you enjoy :D the prompt was: on a date~ 🥺</p><p>It takes place around June 2022 so they're about 16!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p>"So where exactly are we going?" Albus asked, raising an eyebrow as his boyfriend dragged him through the crowded streets of London. So far, Scorpius had said nothing about where their date would take place. Only that it would be the best date in the history of dates. Which wasn't a lot to work with it. </p>

<p>Since he had no idea where they were going, he opted to dress casually. Black ripped jeans, grey hoodie, and some trainers that were about a year old. The opposite of Scorpius' pastel outfit and matching blue dungarees. </p>

<p>"You'll see..." Scorpius said, squeezing Al's hand excitedly. </p>

<p>"Gee that's not ominous at all." He said sarcastically. "Please don't tell me you're taking me to a brothel. Or Azkaban." </p>

<p>Scorpius looked offended. "Albus! Honestly, what kind of person do you think I am?" He stopped abruptly in front of a large building, grinning ear to ear. "Tada! Here we are!" He sang, his golden bracelets jangling as he waved his arms. The sun's rays made his hair especially blonder than normal, if that was even possible. </p>

<p>Secretly, he was very excited to see where Scorpius was taking him. A cat cafe? Perhaps a romantic restaurant? </p>

<p>But what he wasn't expecting was a very modern building in front of them. </p>

<p>The building was packed with people, mostly teenagers. Chatting about, carrying dozens of bags, smoking, eating all sorts of muggle treats and racing through the revolving doors. It was an odd, but familiar sight as he noticed a bright neon sign indicating what it was. </p>

<p>Albus squinted at the sign, perplexed. "You took me to a muggle shopping centre?" He stated dryly. </p>

<p>"Yes!" Scorpius squealed. "Isn't it beautiful?" </p>

<p>As he said this, a teenager with electric blue hair hacked a cough, then spat what looked like a combination of mucus and spit onto the sidewalk. Directly in front of Al's foot. He recoiled in disgust. </p>

<p>"...I guess?" </p>

<p>"Come, take your magic mirror out and we can take a sloofie!" Scorpius gestured to Al's trouser pocket. </p>

<p>"A selfie, Scorp." He corrected, taking the mobile out. "Stay still. It won't capture the picture if you're wiggling about!" </p>

<p>The blond boy nodded, stopped bouncing and beamed at the screen. Albus rolled his eyes, then pressed the button. The camera clicked, and a slightly blurry photo was made. Albus had a crooked grin, and Scorpius' eyes were squinting as he smiled. </p>

<p>"Fascinating." Scorpius' eyes turned the size of saucers, pressing his nose against the screen. "These pictures develop way faster than ours do!" </p>

<p>"Yeah, it's nice I suppose." Albus stuffed his hands into his hoodie pocket. It was slightly chilly, and he longed to go inside. </p>

<p>When they entered, they realized it was much larger than either of them had expected. A blast of warm air hit them immediately. It was like Diagon Alley, but inside, full of many different shops at each corner. It was all very grand and a bit overwhelming.  Neither of them knew where to go first. </p>

<p>"How about this one then?" Albus suggested, picking the first store that caught his eye. </p>

<p>"Spider Smoke?" Scorpius squinted at the sign. It depicted a very realistic looking spider crawling around, and it made him shiver uncomfortably. "There aren't any real spiders, I hope." </p>

<p>"That's just the name of the store, Scorp." </p>

<p>He shrugged, wandering after his boyfriend to find a very peculiar store inside. It looked like the entire room was dipped in black paint or got its inspiration from a graveyard. It was small, but filled with all sorts of different edgy muggle trinkets. Nearly everything was black. Black shirts, black ripped jeans, black mugs with skulls, crude language and pop culture references that he wasn't familiar with. Scorpius pretended to browse idly as Albus looked on in delight. </p>

<p>"This place...is magic." Albus breathed, in a trance. He picked up a necklace with a skull on it and started to study it. "Amazing!" </p>

<p>Scorpius snorted. Of course Al <em>would </em>like a store like this. </p>

<p>Though Scorpius had no interest in all in whatever this was, he couldn't help but giggle as Albus adorably picked up nearly every single item in the store. </p>

<p>"Do you want anything, Al?" </p>

<p>"I can't decide," He picked up a collection of circular clear objects. CDs, if Scorpius recalled correctly from his books. "Wicked!" </p>

<p>"Mate, you've gotta listen to them." The teenager at the counter said, grinning. Her name tag read 'Brynn' and she was...interesting to say the least. Her hair was shaved at the side, the other was jet black. Her lips were the same shade, and she had a nose piercing. She looked like she fit right in at the store. </p>

<p>"Skeletones?" Albus read the label. "Are they any good?" </p>

<p>Scorpius peered over to get a closer look. He made a face. "Oh my. They look a bit vulgar, don't you think?" </p>

<p>"Heh, yeah." Albus chuckled. On the front was a man with wild raven hair, in a very odd position with the female band member. The suggestive smirk he had made Scorpius blush and turn away. </p>

<p>"That's the point." Brynn said, leaning against the counter. "They're brilliant because they get away with all types of shite in their music. My girlfriend got me into them. I highly recommend." She wiggled her eyebrows. "Though you can also download all their music on Spotify. CDs are a bit primitive." </p>

<p>Scorpius scoffed. Primitive? CDs were cool! And he didn't know what Spotify was but it sounded painful. </p>

<p>Albus grinned. "Nah, I'll take the CDs. Way cooler. Thanks!" He reached for his muggle money, paying for the CDs and a band t-shirt. He whistled under his breath as he fingered the plastic covering of the CDs. "Utter wizzo."</p>

<p>"Did you have fun?" Scorpius quipped as they exited the store, Albus more merry than he had been before. </p>

<p>"Yep!" He chirped. "Sorry, that must have been really boring for you just watching."</p>

<p>"No, I liked seeing you get all excited. It was so sweet." Scorpius took his hand, squeezing it. Al blushed. </p>

<p>"Flatterer." He mumbled, kissing his boyfriend's knuckle. </p>

<p>"It's what I do best!" Scorpius sang. "Making Albus Potter blush."</p>

<p>Albus rolled his eyes fondly. "Moving on. What should we do next?" </p>

<p>"Hmmm..." Scorpius tapped his chin thoughtfully, scanning the area before stopping in front of him. "Oh. My. Goodness."</p>

<p>"What? What?" Albus stood on his tiptoes, trying to see what he was looking at. </p>

<p>"What is that?" He pointed at the moving staircases carrying people to the upper floors. </p>

<p>"Er...an escalator." </p>

<p>"I thought muggles don't have magic!" Scorpius' eyes widened, amazed. Several people looked at him oddly. </p>

<p>"It isn't magic. It's technology." He whispered. "Stop gawking, people are starting to stare!" </p>

<p>"Oops. Sorry!" He squeaked. "Is it safe?" </p>

<p>"Yes, course. I'll go first." Albus walked on the nearest step, and it moved upwards. He rested his arm casually on the arm rest. </p>

<p>"Albus, it's taking you away!" Scorpius exclaimed, horrified. "I'll save you!" </p>

<p>Albus turned around, mortified that people were staring even more than before. "It's okay! I’m alright- it’s supposed to do that. Just step on!" </p>

<p>"Alright. I can do this." Scorpius gulped, following behind a girl who walked in front of him. He clambered aboard, one gangly leg on the step, the other dragging behind so he was in an awkward split position. </p>

<p>"Hey, hey." Albus jogged a few steps down, stomping on people's shoes as he weaved his way to Scorpius, ignoring any escalator etiquette. "Let me help." He took his hand, fixing his posture so both legs were firmly on one step. "See? Just look at me." </p>

<p>"Okay." He raised his head, staring into Albus' forest green eyes, specks of gold reflecting from the light. His rapid heartbeat decreased, and he felt less tense before. Despite this, both boys' hands were incredibly sweaty. </p>

<p>Without any sense of awareness of his surroundings, their lips connected at once. It was hardly romantic, with the people watching awkwardly and the jerking movement from the escalator. But it caught Al off guard, flustered. His freckled cheeks reddened as they pulled away, Scorpius strawberry chapstick sticking to his lips. </p>

<p>"Anyway," He murmured, blushing profusely. Scorpius jumbled forward to avoid falling, and they made it safely to the next floor. </p>

<p>"That was exciting." Scorpius murmured, trying to keep his voice low. It was surprisingly attractive. </p>

<p>"Yeah, so, just to let you know snogging on a public escalator isn't socially acceptable in muggle culture."</p>

<p>"Noted." Scorpius chuckled nervously. </p>

<p>There were so many things Albus wanted to say, but considering they were still in public, and they were currently blocking everyone, they carried on roaming around the mall. </p>

<p>They roamed around a bit, hand in hand and snooping around at random stores. They didn't buy anything, but Scorpius did nearly break a snow globe in the process,</p>

<p>causing him to profusely apologize to a very annoyed employee. </p>

<p>"Let's take a break from window shopping, eh?" Albus tried to hide his embarrassment as they moved away from the employee giving them both the stink eye. </p>

<p>"But we aren't shopping for windows..." Scorpius looked perplexed, tilting his head like a confused puppy. </p>

<p>"No, it's a ..." He sighed. "Forget it. Look, there's ice cream!" He pointed at a colorful shop near the end of the building. A bright cyan sign hung lazily overhead, with a swirl soft serve decorating the top. "Come on Scor, let's go. I'm starving."</p>

<p>Scorpius almost protested that ice cream was hardly considered lunch. But his massive sweet tooth and love for ice cream completely silenced him, as he nodded eagerly. </p>

<p>When they entered the store, a friendly bell chimed signifying their arrival. Scorpius was in awe at all the delightful pastel decorations around the parlor. But the moment he saw the cashier scooping the ice cream, his heart raced. </p>

<p>Glancing at Albus for help, his boyfriend nodded in confirmation that he understood. </p>

<p>"It's okay. I'll order for you." He patted Scorpius' hand. "No worries. What flavor do you want?"</p>

<p>"Lavender and Earl Grey?" Scorpius asked hopefully. </p>

<p>Albus scanned the menu, shaking his head. "Don't think the muggles have that." He snapped his fingers. "Hang on." He confidently strode up to the cashier chatting effortlessly to them. He returned, happily carrying two small hot fudge sundaes. </p>

<p>"You make it look so easy." Scorpius mumbled as they took their seats. He lifted his spoon idly, and took several bites of his ice cream. </p>

<p>"It becomes easier with practice." Albus said, expression softening. "You're getting better. Don't be so hard on yourself, love."</p>

<p>Scorpius didn't reply, but he smiled, showing his appreciation. They devoured their ice cream, licking the fudge off their bowls clean. </p>

<p>"So...same time, next week?" Albus asked as they exited the mall. </p>

<p>"Yes, but you pick the location." Scoroius agreed. </p>

<p>"I know exactly where to go!" Albus grinned mischievously. "Laser tag!"</p>

<p>"Laser...what?" Scoprius blinked. “Is that going to hurt?”</p>

<p>Albus smirked. "Oh don't fret, Scorpius. You'll love it."</p>
</td>
<td> </td>
<td> </td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. July 2022-At the Beach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Potter Family + Scorpius visit Shell Cottage for a vacation. Scorbus ft. James being dramatic and Lily being annoyed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've decided to add the year to when these prompts are happening, just for fun! As this is 2022, Scorbus are 16, Lily is 14, James is 18 and has recently graduated, Dominique is 20 turning 21 in August and Louis is 19. :D</p><p>Alsoooo Victoire and Teddy (23 and 24) have been married for a year now, but they aren't in this prompt so that's all I'm really saying regarding them lol<br/>🏖</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ugh are we there yet?" James groaned, tapping his fingertips on the car window. They had been traveling for what felt like days, but in reality it was more like hours. "I want to show Dom my new surfboard..."</p><p>Ginny, who was driving the Potter's old minivan, narrowed her eyes at the rear view window. "You've already asked that twelve times in twenty minutes." </p><p>Albus snorted. Of course she counted. </p><p>"And yes, I counted." She added dryly. </p><p>"And, every answer has been no." Harry quipped, adjusting his glasses. </p><p>"But, the twelfth time, I'm right?" James looked up hopefully. "Right?" </p><p>"Do you see a beach?" Lily pointed at the dirt road ahead. "No? Then, we aren't there yet, idiot." </p><p>"Lily." Harry warned, but he was grinning. "Be nice." Lily responded by rolling her eyes.</p><p>"I can't believe I'll be all alone this trip." James grumbled, putting his head in his hands. </p><p>"You'll hardly be alone." Ginny chuckled. "You'll have your cousins and your siblings and..."</p><p>"No, but everyone is in a relationship! Al has Scorpius! Vic has Ted. Dom has her girlfriend, Louis has that Spanish guy with the nose ring..." James said. "Lily has Holly." </p><p>"Holly and I are just friends-" Lily said, scrunching her nose. "And she isn't even coming until tomorrow." </p><p>"And I, James Potter, am all alone without a companion." He placed one dramatic hand to his forehead, ignoring his siblings' comments. "Woe is me. My luck has run out."</p><p>"Drama queen..." Lily sang under her breath. </p><p>"It's not our fault Iris had that internship on the exact week we're vacationing." Albus shrugged. "Sorry mate." </p><p>"Hush, I'm wallowing." </p><p>"Wallowing? What are you, a dictionary?" Albus frowned, flicking James' nose. </p><p>"It means being in deep emotional distress." Scorpius explained. </p><p>"I know what it means!" </p><p>"Kids!" Ginny silenced them. "We're here." </p><p>"We are?" All four teenagers sprung up eagerly, looking ahead at the view. </p><p>Scorpius had been to a few beaches as a child, but this was nothing like any he had seen. For one, the beach was completely empty. Pink sand surrounded the shores, and the water was a beautiful mix of turquoise and violet. It complimented the clear sky. Nearby was a cute cottage, the home of Bill and Fleur. </p><p>"Wow." Scorpius breathed, squeezing Albus' hand. </p><p>Two young adults were waving their arms madly, beaming. The taller one, a witch with golden red curls and an insane amount of freckles, was bouncing up and down to get their attention. The younger, a handsome blond wizard and the same amount of freckles, was sticking his tongue out playfully. </p><p>"There's Dom and Lou." Harry said, parking the car. "Wonder where the rest are..." </p><p>As they left the car, Dominique skipped towards them, engulfing the Potter siblings in a group hug. </p><p>"Bonjour!" She said, ruffling Albus' hair and booping Lily's nose. "It's so good to see you all. And you," She turned to Scorpius. "must be Scorpius! I'm Dominique." </p><p>He smiled shyly. "Bonjour Dominique!" </p><p>"Tu parle francais?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. </p><p>"Ah oui. Ma mama m'a appris."</p><p>Dom nodded cheerfully. "Louis, come say hello!" </p><p>Louis, who was a lot less outgoing than his sister, trotted over. Scorpius noted that he had icy blue eyes underneath his mop of hair. He was unbelievably handsome. </p><p>"Good to see you all." He said simply, doing a quick secret handshake with James. "Vic and Teddy are off somewhere with maman and dad so...you'll see them later." He and Scorpius locked eyes for a moment. He shrunk back, embarrassed. </p><p>"Let's go then, we do not have all day!" Dominique exclaimed. She and James took off almost immediately to try out their surfboards, while Lily and Louis decided to pay their respects to Dobby. </p><p>Albus and Scorpius stayed back, awkwardly looking at Harry and Ginny. </p><p>"Go on, you two." Ginny urged. "Have fun!" </p><p>"Just not too much fun." Harry joked. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah. Come on Scor." Albus took his boyfriend's hand, giggling. Once they were out of earshot, he added: "And stop staring at my cousin's arse!"</p><p>"I wasn't- oh- no it isn't what you-" Scorpius squeaked. "Al, I'm so sorry! I swear I wasn't-"</p><p>"Relax." Albus chuckled. "He's part Veela. He has that weird effect on people. Obviously not on his relatives though." </p><p>"And I'm happily taken by another Weasley." Scorpius said, kissing Albus' head. </p><p>"Come on, let's see how cold the water is." He slipped off his flip flops, Scorpius following suit. </p><p>"I hope not...too cold." Scorpius murmured, feeling the warm sun against his neck. He had put on sunblock, but Malfoys burned regardless of muggle protection. </p><p>Albus charged through the waves, letting out a loud battle cry as he trampled the sand and water. Scorpius daintily dipped his toes in the water, yelping in the cold. </p><p>"Aw, come on." Albus was now waist deep in the water. His shirt had been tossed aside, and it took all of Scorpius' power to not stare for too long. It was clear that Al's extra Quidditch practice with James had paid off. Clearly. So he focused on Al's bright eyes and mischievous grin, which only made him blush harder. His sun-kissed skin and gorgeous dark curls was mesmerizing. And Scorpius immediately forgot what he was supposed to be doing. </p><p>"Oi!" Albus hollered. "Enjoying the view?" He turned around, intentionally wiggling his bum about. "Come join me, silly."</p><p>"Er- um. Course." He stumbled forward. But before he took another step, something was blocking his path. He let out a happy squeak of joy. </p><p>It was the smallest hermit crab he had ever seen. Any thoughts of simping over Al had to wait. </p><p>"Ohhhhh," He cooed, crouching down. "Hello little one." He scooped the crab in his hands, watching it clumsily crawl on his fingers, its shell following it. </p><p>"What did you find?" Albus walked towards the shore, completely soaked and torso covered in seaweed. "Is that a crab?" </p><p>"A hermit crab." Scorpius whispered. "Isn't she adorable?"</p><p>"She? How do you know she's a girl?" Albus crossed his arms, amused. </p><p>Scorpius gave him a look. "Well, it's impossible to tell. Her name is Shelley, and she's my friend."</p><p>"Shelly? Because she has a shell?"</p><p>"No, after Mary Shelley." Scorpius explained. Albus gave him a blank look. "Muggle author? Creator of science fiction?" He made a frustrated noise. "She wrote Frankenstein!"</p><p>"Oh yeah. I think I read the first five pages of that." </p><p>Scorpius scoffed, thoroughly offended. To Shelley, he whispered. "It's alright, dear. Your other dad will come around." </p><p>"Scorpius, you can't just adopt a hermit crab." Albus put his hands on his hips, fully aware he was sounding very Rose-like. </p><p>Playfully arching his eyebrows, he frowned. "Try me."</p><p>Al laughed, kissing Scorpius softly. "You're so fucking cute."</p><p>"Language. There's a child present."</p><p>Shaking his head, he kissed him again. "You're so hecking cute."</p><p>"Much better."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. January 2023- Patronuses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scorpius and Albus are taught how to cast a patronus. :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These boys, I love them. I know the patronuses for them might not be expected, but eh. I think they fit them. </p><p>Scorpius just turned 17, and Albus is 16. :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>
<p>"Class settle down please!" Professor Hendrix instructed, entering the DADA classroom, shoulders slumped but still energetic. "We won't need any textbooks today, so put them away." Her magenta robes swished back as she moved towards the blackboard. </p>
<p>The class eagerly tossed their books aside, all except for Scorpius and Rose, who loved reading from their textbooks. Albus was paying attention now, stuffing the paper crane he was making in his pocket. </p>
<p>Running a hand through her short hair, Hendrix beamed. She was unlike any professor at Hogwarts. Head of Hufflepuff House, she was remarkably younger than any of the other teachers, and had an eccentric flare that was a bit difficult to follow. </p>
<p>"Don't look so scared guys. I promise, today's lesson is fun." She tapped her wand. "Mx. Fredericks, please try to stay awake." </p>
<p>Yann, who was snoozing on Polly's shoulder, jerked up, snorting loudly. "Wh-?" Polly giggled, shoving their head away. </p>
<p>“Now, can anyone tell me what a patronus charm is?" </p>
<p>Rose and Scorpius both threw their arms in their air, waving them excitedly. </p>
<p>“Miss Granger-Weasley?" </p>
<p>“A patronus charm is the only known spell that can ward off dementors." Rose said smartly. "It is casted by a happy thought or memory."</p>
<p>“Excellent! Ten points to Gryffindor." </p>
<p>Rose glowed with pride. </p>
<p>"Now, Mr. Malfoy, can you tell us what makes a patronus charm so different from other spells?" </p>
<p>Scorpius meekly lifted his head. "Well...it's incredibly difficult to cast." He glanced at Albus, who nodded encouragingly. "If casted powerfully, it takes the form of an animal."</p>
<p>“Well put. Take ten points to Slytherin." Hendrix smiled softly. "That is also known as a corporeal patronus. We will be studying non corporeal for today."</p>
<p>“Professor?" Polly raised her hand. "If dementors are gone now, why do we need to learn this?" </p>
<p>Hendrix thought for a moment. "It's true dementors have stopped guarding Azkaban due to how inhumane they are. But, dementors are not extinct. So it is important to know how to protect yourself in case one may show up." She abruptly stepped forward. </p>
<p>“Expecto Patronum!" She bellowed, raising her wand. The class stared in awe as a silver mare escaped from the tip of her wand, cantered around the room, its mane swirling behind. It trotted a few times, then disappeared.</p>
<p>The entire class erupted into amazed shouts and cheers. Maeve Finnigan-Thomas let out a girlish squeal. </p>
<p>“Now that is very advanced magic. So I don't expect you all to master it today. But we're going to practice, thinking of all sorts of happy memories. Now, get your wands out. Off you pop!" </p>
<p>The desks and chairs disappeared in a flash. </p>
<p>“We'll be reviewing the incantation and the precise wand movements in order to correctly perform the spell." </p>
<p>The class was alive and invested in this lesson, all shouting the spell and watching in amazement and satisfaction as silver wisps escaped their wands. So far, no one had produced a successful patronus, not even clever clogs Rose, which was reassuring. </p>
<p>Albus having a little less luck. His wisps were faint and weak. He tried his best to think of a single happy memory, but his mind was empty. Stubbornly, he tried again. </p>
<p>“Expecto Patronum!" Albus mumbled, shaking his wand like a baton. His wand fizzed, but not even a wisp came out this time. Were his memories not ...happy enough? He tried again, trying to remember the time he went to the Quidditch World Cup when he was eight. </p>
<p>Polly laughed cruelly at his next failed attempt, which destroyed any confidence he had. </p>
<p>"It's alright, Al." Scorpius dimpled. "Everyone is having trouble! See? Especially me. I'm rubbish." He chuckled. </p>
<p>“Yeah but..." Albus looked down, discouraged. "My dad casted this spell when he was thirteen. James and mum when they were fourteen." He stared bitterly at his wand. "I'm pathetic."</p>
<p>"Albus." Scorpius placed a hand on Al's cheek. "Don't you dare say that. You aren't pathetic. It's only the first lesson. No one is going to get it on the first try..." </p>
<p>“Yeah well..."</p>
<p>“Excellent work, Miss Granger-Weasley!" Hendrix beamed. </p>
<p>Rose's lion patronus prowled around the room, roaring magnificently. The class erupted into cheers. </p>
<p>“I stand corrected." Scorpius glanced at Albus, who groaned. "But Rose is..." </p>
<p>“A massive know it all, I know." He rolled his eyes to the ceiling. </p>
<p>The weeks passed, and slowly everyone was becoming more successful with their patronuses. Scorpius, clever as he was, was becoming closer to a successful corporeal patronus. </p>
<p>Albus, though beyond pleased for his friend, grew more discouraged as time went on. The more he saw Polly's poodle patronus or Yann's buzzard, the more so he wanted to snap their wands in half. Or give up entirely. </p>
<p>“Well done Mr. Jenkins! Excellent form!" </p>
<p>Karl Jenkins grinned smugly as his gerbil patronus scurried around. As tiny as it was, even Albus was jealous of his success. </p>
<p>“One more try." Scorpius whispered. "Happy thoughts...happy thoughts..."</p>
<p>“Hey Scorpius. Remember the time we watched that muggle film..." Albus teased. "And there was a cute dog." </p>
<p>“Oh no..."</p>
<p>“And the dog died." Albus finished. </p>
<p>“Albus!" Scorpius huffed. "Not funny. You're purposely trying to make me sad." </p>
<p>“Sorry, couldn't help it." Albus said, pocketing his wand, officially giving up any further attempts. "How about..." He thought for a moment. "Our first date at Hogsmeade! We had ...no idea how to be a couple and just ended up laughing over Butterbeer." </p>
<p>Scorpius smiled warmly at the memory, remembering vividly how Al had Butterbeer froth all over his face that he resembled Father Christmas. They had laughed until their sides hurt. </p>
<p>“Expecto Patronum!" Scorpius shouted, his voice shaking slightly. </p>
<p>There was a moment of silence. Swirling from his wand, was a beautiful silver mist, grander than all the previous ones. </p>
<p>“What is it?" Rose whispered. <br/>The mist took the form of a beautiful silver bird, soaring across the room elegantly. Scorpius for once was speechless, as he doubted if it was truly there. </p>
<p>“Woah..." Albus breathed.</p>
<p>“It's a duck!" Karl said. </p>
<p>“A dove." Scorpius corrected "I shall name you, Cornelius." He said to his flying patronus, gasping as it landed on the tip of his finger, before disappearing. </p>
<p>Albus smiled. Scorpius had an affinity for birds, and it only made sense his patronus would be one. </p>
<p>“So, it's just a fancy pigeon." Karl said snarkily. "Big deal." </p>
<p>“I don't think gerbil boy should be the one talking..." Yann mumbled under their breath. Polly snickered as Karl nudged Yann. </p>
<p>“It's beautiful, Scorp. Well done." Albus praised, tapping Scorpius' shoulder lightly. Scorpius beamed. </p>
<p>“That's enough for today. Excellent work everyone." Hendrix said, popping the desks back into place. "Class dismissed."</p>
<p>The students trickled out, but Albus stayed where he was, unsure if he should stay.</p>
<p>“Al?" Scorpius tilted his head. </p>
<p>“Go on, I'll catch up with you later." </p>
<p>Scorpius nodded cheerfully, already chatting with Rose and her girlfriend about his patronus as he left. </p>
<p>“Professor?" Albus said, hating how meek his voice sounded. He cleared his throat. "I wanted to talk to you." </p>
<p>Professor Hendrix smiled, waving her wand, and in a quick flash, a comfortable green beanbag chair appeared. Albus sunk into it. </p>
<p>“Ginger newt?" She held up the tin. Albus shook his head. "What would you like to talk about?" </p>
<p>He fiddled with his hands, then looked up. "I'm sure you're aware how...behind I am this term."</p>
<p>Hendrix blinked. "Behind? You've made the most improvement all year..." </p>
<p>Albus scoffed. What was she playing at? </p>
<p>"No disrespect, but you've seen my attempt at a patronus. It's...bad." </p>
<p>“Albus, the point of the assignment was persistence." She said. "And you performed a successful non corporeal patronus. The only thing you're lacking, is confidence, my dear." </p>
<p>“I wanted to see what my corporeal patronus would be, Professor." Albus mumbled. </p>
<p>“And perhaps you will. For some wizards, it comes more naturally."</p>
<p>“Like my dad." He said with a scowl. </p>
<p>Hendrix laughed. "Yes. I actually only properly casted my corporeal patronus three years ago. I was no prodigy."</p>
<p>That lifted his spirits a bit. So he wasn't a complete dolt. </p>
<p>“What do you think is preventing you from casting it?" </p>
<p>“I don't know. It's surprisingly hard thinking of a happy memory." He glanced at the tin. "Actually...can I have a biscuit?" She handed him the tin. </p>
<p>“That sounds about right. Bad memories, bad experiences...they stick around more than good ones." </p>
<p>Albus swallowed thickly, wiping the crumbs off his face. "I guess." </p>
<p>“How about...instead of thinking of a happy memory, why don't you think of a specific person that makes you happy?"</p>
<p>Albus heart raced. So vividly in his mind, he saw soft blond hair, crystal blue eyes, sweet dimples that appeared when he smiled. It was so immediate that Albus found himself blushing at the thought. </p>
<p><em>Scorpius...</em></p>
<p>“Ah.” Hendrix smiled knowingly. "Would you like to practice one more time?" </p>
<p>“I...think I would." </p>
<p>“Wand out then, Mr. Potter." </p>
<p>Somehow, seeing his Professor's neutral gaze was worse than his entire class staring at him. He gulped, remembering something Scorpius had once told him. </p>
<p>"You can only do it, if you truly believe in yourself, Al. But even if you don't, I always will." </p>
<p>"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" </p>
<p>He fell backwards, eyes widening as a flash of light escaped from his wand. He heard Professor Hendrix let out a muffled gasp, as the misty air took the form of something. </p>
<p>It was a dove. It spread its gentle wings and fluttered close to Albus, cooing. He couldn't believe his eyes. </p>
<p>"Wow..." A voice behind him uttered. "That was bloody incredible!"</p>
<p>"Scorpius?" Albus turned around, blushing madly. "Er um- I thought you were-"</p>
<p>He giggled. "Look Al! Our patronuses match!" He hugged his boyfriend tightly. </p>
<p>"Does that mean anything?" Albus glanced at Professor Hendrix, who was grinning. </p>
<p>"It means the two of you have a very special bond." </p>
<p>"Just like your grandparents!" Scorpius said. "Al, I think we're meant to be together. Like some force brought us ...as one." </p>
<p>"I don't know about all that." Albus chuckled. "But I think you may be onto something." </p>
<br/><br/>
</td>
<td> </td>
<td> </td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. May 2024- Hurt/Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scorpius has doubts about his future. Luckily he has Albus.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This takes place a month before Scorbus graduate.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite never owning an owl (not including the Malfoy Family owl™), Scorpius always found himself at the owlery. During his first year, he frequently wrote long letters to his parents either begging to go home after a day of bullying, or excitedly detailing shenanigans he and Albus had gotten into. </p>
<p>Though his letters to Astoria and Draco were less frequent, Scorpius always found comfort in the Owlery. Perhaps it was due to his love for birds. Al was less eager, due to its bad memories and the enormous amount of owl droppings scattering the floors. </p>
<p>It was late at night, nearing curfew. He was sitting, curled knees up to his chest by the ledge. Rose' handsome barn owl Hemmingway, sitting beside him. His unblinking amber eyes gazed into his soul. Scorpius lifted his finger to stroke the bird's plumage. He smiled softly as Hemmingway cooed sleepily. </p>
<p>Soft footsteps crept from behind. Scorpius wasn't expecting them, but he turned his head. </p>
<p>"<em>Lumos.</em>" Uttered Albus, his wand glowing under the moonlight. "It's late." </p>
<p>"Technically, I'm allowed out." Scorpius gestured to his silver Head Boy badge. "What's your excuse?" </p>
<p>Albus shrugged. "You got me." He raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you supposed to be patrolling?" </p>
<p>He paused, realizing he was caught. "It seems you also got me." Scorpius chuckled. Hemmingway extended his wings. </p>
<p>"Is something wrong?" Albus asked. "Besides the overwhelming stench of owl dung." He quipped. </p>
<p>He had expected a giggle. Maybe a groan at the joke. What he hadn't expected was for silence. Scorpius said nothing. He sighed, running a hand through his silver hair. </p>
<p>"Scorpius?" He placed a hand on his boyfriend's knee. "C'mon, love. You can tell me. You know I won't judge." He then added. "But if you don't want to, that's also okay."</p>
<p>"It's stupid." He said finally. "You'll think I'm being foolish."</p>
<p>Albus stared at him in disbelief. "I can't believe you would think that. After all the stupid shit I've done?" </p>
<p>That made Scorpius laugh. It was music to Al's ears, one of his favorite sounds. It was light, but still cheerful as ever. </p>
<p>"I'm scared." </p>
<p>"What?" </p>
<p>"You heard me." Scorpius mumbled, nibbling at his fingernails. </p>
<p>Al winced. "That isn't good for you." </p>
<p>"I know. I'm scared."</p>
<p>"Whatever happened to Malfoy the Unanxious?" </p>
<p>"That's not funny, Al."</p>
<p>"I was being serious." Ignoring the random hoots from various owls, he continued. "What are you afraid of?" </p>
<p>Scorpius gave in. "The inevitable future. Leaving Hogwarts...the unknown." </p>
<p>"Go on." Albus urged. </p>
<p>"I thought I was ready. That I would be excited for this. But Hogwarts...and my home. It's all familiar to me. Everything will be different now." Scorpius' hands decided to tremble slightly. "What if I don't get into Healing School? Why didn't I think of any backup plans?" He hated crying, but he felt tears filling up. He swallowed the lump in his throat. Nope. No, he wasn't going to cry. </p>
<p>"Hold on," Albus stopped him. "Those are very reasonable fears, Scorpius. And you're right. It will be scary. Probably extremely scary. But you won't be alone." He smiled, kissing Scorpius' knuckle. It stopped shaking. "You'll have me! We'll have that uber posh flat that your dad bought, eh?" </p>
<p>"Yeah..." </p>
<p>"And, I know for a fact that you'll get into Healing School. Look at you, Mr. Major Geek." Albus snorted. "So don't worry a thing about that. And even if you don't? You know your parents will help you out. I will help you out." He kissed Scorpius' tear stained cheek. "I think I have a lot more to worry about. Being a freelance journalist won't exactly get me very far." He chuckled. "But Scorp, no matter what.. We're a team. Always."</p>
<p>"Always." Scorpius echoed. "It'll be okay...won't it?" He looked down, hesitant. </p>
<p>"Yes." Albus felt his pocket, making sure the velvet box was still there. Not yet. But soon. "I know it will be."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This prompt is shorter than the others but oh well. It's partially venting, because I'm currently going through a lot of changes and I'm overwhelmed. The future is very uncertain, and I'm not gonna lie and say I'm doing fine. It's ...a lot. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. July 2026- Cooking/Baking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Albus and Scorpius bake cupcakes for Lily's 18th birthday.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This prompt was: cooking/baking. It's also the first glimpse of married Scorbus. I know I keep jumping through timelines but oh well. </p>
<p>Albus and Scorpius are both 20 and they've been married for 3 months. Lily has recently graduated Hogwarts and is 18.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>
<p><span>"Welcome back to the Great British Bake Off!" Scorpius announced, triumphantly holding a wooden spoon like a microphone. "Today we are here with famous baker Albus Malfoy-Potter. Now Albus, can you tell us about your bake?" </span></p>
<p><span>Albus scoffed, holding back laughter. "I'm making cupcakes for my sister's birthday. Can you pass the sugar, please?" </span></p>
<p><span>"I'm the host, that's not my job." Scorpius quipped, but obliged, levitating the bag of sugar over to Albus, who measured the amount and poured it in the mixture. </span></p>
<p><span>"Remind me why I married you?" Albus asked, raising an eyebrow as Scorpius dipped his finger into the batter. He chuckled fondly. </span></p>
<p><span>"That's a very good question." Scorpius licked the chocolate off his finger. "Where was I? Oh yes, back to being the host. Will Paul and Prue like these delectable cupcakes? Or will Albus' bake turn into a catastrophe?" </span></p>
<p><span>"Yeah, can you be a great host and help me finish the frosting?" He asked dryly. "And stop eating my bakes." </span></p>
<p><span>Pretending to sulk, Scorpius retreated to the other side of the kitchen to focus on the bowl of milk chocolate frosting. It was no secret that Lily was a massive chocoholic. In a small side bowl, was a massive amount of sweets. Gumdrops, sherbert lemons, pepper imps, jelly slugs and ice mice, among others from Honeydukes. </span></p>
<p><span>Now that Albus could concentrate on the batter, he stuck his tongue out as he added more ingredients to the bowl. </span></p>
<p><span>"Finished!" He beamed. "Now, I have to very gently put these in the cupcake tin. Wait...why am I describing what I'm doing...out loud?" He groaned. "You've converted me into this baking show act, Scorp." </span></p>
<p><span>Scorpius, who was humming as he put the frosting into the piping bag, did a quick thumbs up. </span></p>
<p><span>Albus, proudly wearing his pink heart apron and matching oven mitts, poured a generous amount of batter into each individual muffin tin. Once finished, he placed the tin into the oven. </span></p>
<p><span>"And now we wait." He said. </span></p>
<p><span>"How long exactly?" Scorpius asked. </span></p>
<p><span>"About...forty minutes." Albus fixed the timer on the microwave. "And then once they're out, we have to wait for them to cool before we can decorate."</span></p>
<p><span>"Alright," Scorpius said, adding the finishing touches. "frosting is finished. Does Lily like sprinkles?"</span></p>
<p><span>“Does a dragon breathe fire?" Albus snorted. "Yeah, put a shit ton of sprinkles on top. Make sure they're rainbow."</span></p>
<p><span>“Classic." Scorpius glanced at the cupcakes in the oven. "Say...wasn't there supposed to be a cream filling inside?" </span></p>
<p><span>“Why yes, there was." Albus crossed his arms. "But then our dear Bathilda Malfoy-Potter decided to eat it. All of it." </span></p>
<p><span>“Bathilda!" Scorpius groaned. "I didn't even see her do it."</span></p>
<p><span>“Cats are very sneaky." Albus narrowed his eyes, watching Bathilda lick her paws innocently. "So are Kneazles."</span></p>
<p><span>“Ohhh, my sweet baby." Scorpius cooed, ignoring the bowl of frosting to lift up the kitten, cuddling her close to his chest. "Papa loves you. Yes he does. Oh yes, yes he does." Bathilda licked his nose, purring. </span></p>
<p><span>“You spoil her too much." </span></p>
<p><span>“As I should!" Scorpius kissed the top of her head. "She's an angel." Bathilda’s purrs were louder, and she looked at Albus with a sense of superiority.</span></p>
<p><span>“Devil's more like it." Albus muttered under his breath. </span></p>
<p><span>“Don't listen to your other dad, Bathilda-bug. Your dad is so very mean." </span></p>
<p><span>“Mean, huh?" Albus smirked. "I take pride in my bitterness, thank you very much."</span></p>
<p><span>“But I love you, oh so much." Scorpius murmured, gently kissing the crown of his head. He released Bathilda, who trotted away. He fiddled with Albus' shirt collar, gesturing towards the living room. </span></p>
<p><span>“We have time." Albus' voice was low and flirtatious. Flirty Albus was a rare phenomenon, and it was always an exciting surprise. </span></p>
<p><span>Scorpius would be embarrassed to admit to anyone, particularly his parents, that Albus and he had spent the forty minutes snogging on the couch. The timer beeped, and Scorpius was currently in a very awkward position with his husband. Albus recovered quickly, sitting up, fixing his incredibly messy hair. He left the couch with a grunt. </span></p>
<p><span>Scorpius buttoned up his undone shirt quickly, panting. So that would have to wait. </span></p>
<p><span>“Scor, they're ready!" Al called from the kitchen. "Come help me decorate!" </span></p>
<p><span>Scorpius sighed, trudging back to the kitchen to help put icing on the cakes. Surprisingly, using a piping bag was a lot harder than it looked, and the cupcakes looked a tad misshapen by the time they were finished. </span></p>
<p><span>“And now the piece de resistance." Albus said, grabbing a spoonful of sweets. “To make this concoction somehow even sweeter.” </span></p>
<p><span>“Pièce de résistance." Scorpius corrected, watching Albus pour the sweets on the icing. One jelly slug slipped off the cupcake, and he popped it in his mouth.</span></p>
<p><span>The two stepped back to admire their work. The spectacle was a sight to see. Though they were not perfectly shaped and the icing was uneven. But it no doubt looked scrumptious, and would most certainly delight Lily even more. </span></p>
<p><span>"I don't think Paul Hollywood would be impressed." Albus said, grinning fondly at Scorpius, who looked ready to critique it. "But it'll be perfect for Lily, and she's the only person who truly matters." </span></p>
<br/><br/>
</td>
<td> </td>
<td> </td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. October 2018- Watching a Movie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Albus introduces Scorpius to his secret movie watching place. :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pre Scorbus! Is this technically cheating? Ah well, I always loved pre relationship fluff. Just two kids being best friends. As this is 2018, both boys are 12 years old.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>
<p><span>Scorpius hated breaking rules. He was always used to following them, staying polite, and not causing mischief. He knew they weren't suppose to be doing this. A prefect or a professor, or even worse, Filch could find them wandering alone at night. Punishing two second years would make that old rag grin like it was Christmas day. </span></p>
<p><span>"We should go back." He whispered to the smaller boy.</span></p>
<p><span>"No," Albus said, glaring playfully at his friend. "I promise this is so so cool. You'll love it!" His voice squeaked with excitement. </span></p>
<p><span>"And if we get caught...?" He raised an eyebrow, fiddling with his hands anxiously. "We'll have detention for a week!"</span></p>
<p><span>"Then I'll take the blame. I promise." He said, with as much seriousness as a twelve year old could be. No way would he let his best mate get into trouble for a scheme he caused. </span></p>
<p><span>"Okay, I trust you." Scorpius nodded. He clumsily took a step forward, nearly toppling over. "Is that..."</span></p>
<p><span>In front of the stony walls of Hogwarts, was a mysterious door. Scorpius had read several books about it, but he couldn't imagine ever seeing it in person. </span></p>
<p><span>"The Room of Requirement." Albus presented. He opened the door with ease, beaming ear to ear. "Nice, huh?"</span></p>
<p><span>"I thought this was destroyed during the war." Scorpius breathed, tiptoeing inside. "Woah!"</span></p>
<p><span>The room was mostly empty, safe for two cozy beanbags, a bowl of sweets, and a movie projector. Fairy lights were strung over the walls. </span></p>
<p><span>"Do you like it?" Albus looked expectantly at his best friend. "It isn't much. But I figured we needed a space, just the two of us. We can watch films here! I smuggled them from my grandpa. Not really smuggled. He lent them to me." </span></p>
<p><span>"It's perfect!" Scorpius sank down into one of the beanbags. "Just wish we had some blankets though." With a quick pop, two warm blankets appeared ontop of the boys. "Wicked!"</span></p>
<p><span>Al laughed, joining Scorpius on the second beanbag. He scooted over, giving Scorpius a toothy grin. </span></p>
<p><span>"What are we watching? I've never actually seen a muggle film before." </span></p>
<p><span>"I've got the perfect one." Albus reached for a disc cover, showing Scorpius the top. </span></p>
<p><span>"The Little Mermaid." Scorpius read. He looked at the cover, confused. "She doesn't look like a mermaid. Where are her fangs? She has no gills!" </span></p>
<p><span>"It's just a movie, Scorp. They took some artistic license." </span></p>
<p><span>"Still, this makes no logical sense."</span></p>
<p><span>"Typically fish don't sing and dance either, so shhh. Just enjoy." </span></p>
<p><span>"Okay, okay."</span></p>
<p><span>He popped the disc through the player, and it began. After some adverts of course. </span></p>
<p><span>The movie was animated, which amazed Scorpius. A cartoon, he recalled. Drawings that moved on their own was fascinating, and all without magic. How did the muggles come up with this?</span></p>
<p><span>It started with a boat sailing over the turquoise waves. Albus hummed along as the sailors began to sing a song. Clearly Albus had seen this movie many times. Scorpius didn't recognize it, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. </span></p>
<p><span>The mermaid was quite beautiful, and even though Scorpius was incredibly confused why a crab was singing, he couldn't take his eyes off the projector. The rainbow of fish were mesmerizing, as was the music. </span></p>
<p><span>"So...she's going to give the octopus woman her voice?" Scorpius murmured, absorbing each word. "That sounds slightly problematic. How will she communicate with the man she likes?" </span></p>
<p><span>"Shhh, just watch." Albus lightly tapped him. "You'll see." </span></p>
<p><span>“I can't imagine doing something so drastic." Scorpius added. "It's just a guy. Ariel, don't be foolish!" He whispered at the screen, as if the animated mermaid could hear him. "He isn't worth it!" </span></p>
<p><span>“If you don't pipe down, I'm going to hit you with a pillow." Albus threatened, nudging him. </span></p>
<p><span>Midway through the film, Albus yawned, leaning tiredly on Scorpius' bony shoulder. Wrapped in blankets, the film still playing, the two boys dozed off in comfortable warmth and mutual care for each other. </span></p>
</td>
<td> </td>
<td> </td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Febuary 2021- Rain/Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scorpius and Albus enjoy a day in the snow.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt for today is: Rain or Snow, and I picked snow. Again, short and sweet but the next one is surprisingly long, so stay tuned! <br/>Also pre Scorbus but still cute. <br/>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>
<p><span>"Look at that! Snow!" </span></p>
<p><span>Albus let out a whoop of joy as he took a large stomp into the blanket of soft snow, destroying its neat perfection. His eyes were full of childlike glee as he watched the snowflakes swirl around him, landing on his coat, dusting his cheeks and floating to the ground. Scorpius, less than eager, trudged behind him. Both boys were wearing their matching green coats, hats, mittens and boots to keep warm. </span></p>
<p><span>"Al, wait!" Scorpius whimpered, shivering. "It's cold! I can barely feel my hands!" </span></p>
<p><span>Albus giggled. "It's snowing, duh. It's supposed to be cold."</span></p>
<p><span>Scorpius huffed. Snowflakes were sticking to his clothes, and if Al looked any closer, he could see them decorating his eyelashes. He blushed. Hopefully Scorpius wouldn't notice, as they were both rosy cheeked from the freezing weather. </span></p>
<p><span>"I promise we can get hot chocolate afterwards." Al said, motioning Scorpius to come closer. </span></p>
<p><span>That put him in a good mood. The thought of the sweet warm drink filling his belly was enough for Scorpius to brighten his spirits. </span></p>
<p><span>"Can we build a snowman?" He asked hopefully.</span></p>
<p><span>"That can be arranged!" Albus beamed. His eyes wandered for a bit, then caught a group of students near the Great Lake. He grinned mischievously. "But first..."</span></p>
<p><span>"Isn't that James?" Scorpious tilted his head. </span></p>
<p><span>"And Louis, Molly and the twins. My cousins." Albus gestured Scorpius towards a large oak tree. Thankfully not the Whomping Willow. "Let's get a closer look. Stay hidden, don't make a sound." </span></p>
<p><span>He squinted, looking at the cluster of teenagers. Louis, the oldest and in his final year of Hogwarts, was shoving Freddie into the snow, his twin Roxanne cackling madly. James levitated some snow, and shoved it down Louis' coat. Molly Junior was shaking her head, but seemed amused.</span></p>
<p><span>"You're gonna give him hypothermia!" Molly grumbled, shooting James a look that was very much like her namesake. </span></p>
<p><span>"He's fine." Roxanne rolled her eyes. "You alright Lou?" She asked cautiously, lest she be wrong.</span></p>
<p><span>The Ravenclaw boy smirked handsomely. "Course!" </span></p>
<p><span>"Ready...?" Albus whispered, eyes on James and not on the rest of the group. </span></p>
<p><span>"Ready for what?" </span></p>
<p><span>Al picked up some snow, using his mittens crafted a perfectly circular snowball. </span></p>
<p><span>"Impressive." Scorpius complimented. </span></p>
<p><span>"Steady...aim..." Al rolled his arm a few times for momentum. </span></p>
<p><span>"Albus what are you-"</span></p>
<p><em><span>SPLAT.</span></em></p>
<p><span>The snowball flew through the air, directly landing on James' copper hair. James yelped in surprise at the freezing wet cold, then spun around, furious. Albus held back his laughter, as James' neatly brushed hair was now flat, and the snowball melted down his coat and back. </span></p>
<p>"Direct hit!" Albus cheered silently. </p>
<p><span>"Oi!" He roared. "Who threw that?" He darted back to his cousins, outraged. "Was it you?" He pointed at Freddie, who stared at him like a deer in the headlights. </span></p>
<p><span>"Wh- no!" Freddie shook his head vigorously. "It wasn't me! It could have been Roxanne!"</span></p>
<p><span>"You idiot, you know it wasn't me!" Roxanne scowled. "I'm right next to you!"</span></p>
<p><span>"It wasn't me either." Louis said. "And Molly didn't do it. So who did?" </span></p>
<p><span>"What do you mean I didn't do it?" Molly put her hands on her hips. "I could have if I wanted to!"</span></p>
<p><span>"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant I didn't see you throw anything."</span></p>
<p><span>"There's no one else out here except Polly's little gang." Roxanne said. "Just move on, Jamie." </span></p>
<p><span>"Fredericks!" James snapped his fingers. "That little shit must have done it. I'm gonna get them back. Just you wait."</span></p>
<p><span>"Could have been Karl or Polly."</span></p>
<p><span>"Are you kidding? Jenkins doesn't have that good of an aim. And Chapman actually likes me." James rolled his eyes. "C'mon, I'm gonna give Fredericks a piece of my mind." </span></p>
<p><span>"Albus!" Scorpius scolded. "You're terrible! Now Yann is going to be harassed by James for something they didn't even do."</span></p>
<p><span>"I see no downside to that statement." Albus argued. "Serves them right, eh? Both of them." </span></p>
<p><span>Scorpius rolled his eyes fondly. "I don't know why I put up with you. Let's just build a snowman. That's a much safer idea." </span></p>
<p><span>"Deal." </span></p>
<p><span>The boys started work on the bottom part, rolling the ball into a large shape. </span></p>
<p><span>"Say Al?"</span></p>
<p><span>"Hm?"</span></p>
<p><span>"Why do you suppose it's called snow...man?" Scorpius questioned. "It seems rather sexist. It could be a snowwoman! Or not even have a gender entirely. Suppose it's a snowperson?"</span></p>
<p><span>"Lily mentioned that to me once. I don't think it's a huge deal what we call it."</span></p>
<p><span>"Excuse me for being politically correct." Scorpius mumbled. </span></p>
<p><span>"Fine, fine. We can call it a ...snowperson." </span></p>
<p><span>Scorpius frowned, scrunching his nose. "It sounds bad when you say it." </span></p>
<p><span>Albus made a frustrated noise. "A snow pal?" </span></p>
<p><span>"Hm." Scorpius thought for a moment, contemplating the word thoughtfully. "I like it!" He dimpled. "It's cute."</span></p>
<p><span>Al's cheeks warmed. "Yeah, well." They finished the first part, which was easier said than done. </span></p>
<p><span>The middle part (or as Scorpius referred to it as 'The Snow Pal's tummy') was significantly harder. It took nearly an hour to complete the snowpal. At some point, the top fell off and they had to make another. </span></p>
<p><span>"Finished!" Albus grinned. "Do you like it?" </span></p>
<p><span>"Hang on." Scorpius took off his pom pom hat and plonked it on the snowpal's head. "Much better. They look very nice now."</span></p>
<p><span>"They...do." Albus said dumbly. "Here let me-" He took off his own silver and green scarf, wrapping it around the snowpal. Scorpius beamed. </span></p>
<p><span>"What shall we name them?" </span></p>
<p><span>"Something gender neutral." Albus said. "To be politically correct." </span></p>
<p><span>"Winter?" </span></p>
<p><span>"Yes. We dub this pal of snow: Winter the Snowpal. Who is currently missing their eyes and nose. Should we help?" </span></p>
<p><span>"I've got just the thing!" Scorpius excitedly reached into his coat pocket, pulling out tiny chocolates. He pressed them on the face on the snowpal, forming a cheery smile. </span></p>
<p><span>"They're perfect, Scorp." Albus said, squeezing his friend's hand. "We did good."</span></p>
<br/><br/><br/><br/>
</td>
<td> </td>
<td> </td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Cinderella AU- Disney</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prince Albus meets an unusual stranger at the ball, who may not be who he seems.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Today's prompt is: Disney~ </p>
<p>I can't believe I've already done 10 prompts! This one was especially difficult for me to write, despite me being a total Disney nerd. I think Cinderella is such a cute concept, and though it's a classic fairy tale cliche, I can't help but love it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Albus fidgeted uncomfortably, adjusting his silver crown self consciously. He had tried hours of brushing his messy raven curls, to no avail. He sighed, thankful he was at the refreshment table. A ball wasn't fun, period, but with a few drinks in him, that could be changed. Hopefully no duchess or princess would ask him to dance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced ahead, watching his brother James, the heir to the throne, enjoy himself by twirling different giggling girls. Their flowing flurry of skirts swirled around in a flirtatious manner that would make any reasonable fellow blush, but James smirked, leading them below the crystal chandelier to kiss their tender hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was everything the kingdom needed. A reasonable, but handsome prince with a charming personality. He could easily win any lady's heart that he desired, and be provided with children so that the kingdom could thrive with future rulers. Everyone adored Prince James.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And everyone adored their younger sister Lily. For not only was she beautiful, and the only girl, but she was as equally charming and had a sharp mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albus was...just Albus. The awkward, brooding middle sibling that no one talked about. He had no luck wooing any ladies either, so he was expendable at best. His doting parents tried to convince him to come out of his shell, to no avail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, he reached for an hors d'oeuvre to distract himself. Perhaps try another cocktail if he was feeling particularly bored.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Feeling well, dear brother?" Lily glided over, her cheeks rosy from dancing but she was beaming with joy. Her red hair was tired loosely in a long braid, and she wore a simple, but elegant lavender dress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Quite." Albus lied, for fear of being overheard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lily caught on quickly, but said nothing. "Enjoying the festivities? The music is quite divine. I always enjoy the gentle strings." She hummed, then looked mischievous. "Have you been dancing with any ladies tonight?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No." He said simply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I just finished a dance with the charming Scamander twins." She whispered in his ear. "But between you and me, I could hardly tell which boy I was dancing with."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albus chuckled. "Your secret is safe with me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know you aren't fond of lavish parties." Lily said, finding a glass of water to cool her down. "But perhaps we could share a dance together. No one would notice."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His expression softened. "I'd appreciate that, Lulu."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's go then." She clasped her hands together. "Like old times."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes..." Albus' eyes wandered, distracted as they briefly danced across the floor. He paused on something he had not expected to see tonight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A boy, on the opposite corner, was timidly by himself, looking uncomfortable. His hair was blond, nearly pure white as snow. He was pale and tall, but seemed about Albus' age. He wore a silver suit, bedazzled with jewels so bright, he shimmered like a star. Clearly his family was rich or of high status to afford such a grand outfit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was beautiful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who is that?" Al murmured, poking Lily's elbow. Lily knew everyone, surely she would know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked to where he was looking, studied the boy for a minute, and frowned. "I don't know." She said finally. "I thought I knew every uppercrust family but...this one doesn't ring a bell." She giggled lightly. "He looks like he's never been to a ball before. A newborn fawn trying to walk."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Perhaps he hasn't." Albus countered, feeling slightly defensive for the stranger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lily arched an eyebrow. "Why don't you ask him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albus glared at her. "Are you mad? I don't know him!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So? Get to know him." She shoved him forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wh- Lily! I can't- he's..." He gritted his teeth. "Our parents would not allow it. It's improper, it's-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lily rolled her eyes, already stepping away to dance with a boy. "Good luck Albus!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Curse his gregarious sister. He debated retreating back to the refreshment table, but something pulled him forward. He cleared his throat, preparing a long winded speech to woo this mysterious boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey..." He squeaked out. <br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dammit. So much for being smooth.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy jumped nearly a mile. He froze, confused and slightly concerned. A long silence followed, and Albus felt himself heat up, mortified.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pardon, your highness." The boy said, bowing his head. "But...you weren't addressing me....were you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Erm..." Albus swore in his head. "Yes. Yes I was."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh um, then my apologies sir." He bowed again. His voice wasn't at all what he was expecting. It didn't sound nearly as posh as he looked. It was wispy and soft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please don't call me sir, it makes me sound ancient." Albus chuckled. "I'm Albus."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm afraid if I don't, they may have my head, your highness." He blinked his icy blue eyes. "I'm Scorpius." He said finally, relaxing his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>Scorpius.</em> What a unique name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, it's strange. Wasn't my idea." He added hastily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, no. I quite like it. Are you enjoying the evening, Scorpius?" Albus asked, raising his pale knuckle to give him a chaste kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ye...yes." Scorpius uttered, turning red at the gesture. "It's all so grand. I've never seen so many chandeliers in all my life."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh?" He tilted his head quizzically. "Well...you..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You look very nice." Albus breathed. "Forgive my forwardness, but you caught my eye and I wanted to...perhaps..." He fixed his collar. "Dance?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius looked stunned. "Your Highness, are you feeling well?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?" Albus said. "Whatever do you mean?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I meant no offense, please. I would absolutely love to." Scorpius timidly bowed his head. "But surely there are ladies that would be better companions than I?" He looked unsure. "Or perhaps, men of higher status?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albus scoffed. "I insist, I want to dance with you." He held out his hand, trying to mimic James' sense of confidence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't refuse an order from his highness..." Scorpius whispered, eagerly taking Albus' hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The music shifted from an upbeat tempo, to a romantic waltz in an instant. Scorpius was hardly an experienced dancer, and he must have trodden on Albus' foot at least a hundred times. But the prince was patient, and didn't seem to mind one bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ready?" Albus asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"For what?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They locked eyes. Albus lifted his arm, twirling Scorpius in a small spin. Laughing brightly, he held back on when he was back at a normal speed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry I haven't really had any dance classes." Scorpius said sheepishly. His eyes flickered downwards sadly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We can rest for a spell. I know just the place." Albus led the blond boy towards one of the many castle balconies outside. A rush of cold air cooled them off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's a beautiful night." Scorpius said, admiring the moonlight and the stars dotting the navy blue sky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It is." Albus placed his hand on the banister. "Can I be ...honest with you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course." He raised a curious brow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Truly, I hate parties." Albus huffed, running a hand through his curls. "It's all so...predictable."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've never been to one." Scorpius looked down towards the courtyard. "I mean..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?" Albus turned. "I thought...I mean we hold them all the time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My stepmother never let me." He explained. "I honestly didn't know what to expect."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albus decided it was best not to push, as curious as he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am so very lucky you invited me to dance." Scorpius said, revealing his sweet dimpled cheeks. "It feels like a dream. If it is, I never wish to wake."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did it now?" Albus raised an eyebrow. He hesitated, taking Scorpius' hand. His heart was pumping in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your highness..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kiss was brief, but it felt like an explosion of fireworks burst from inside Albus. He realized how stupid his grin must be, but the prince couldn't stop smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're so beautiful." He mused, one hand cupping his cheek. "I would...love to become more acquainted."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Acquainted?" Scorpius said slyly. "I'm not sure you'd like the real me. This," He gestured to his clothes. "isn't the real me. I'm not royalty, I'm not of high status, I'm-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't care." Albus said stubbornly, staring into Scorpius' eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't even provide you with an heir." He frowned. "They won't accept me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's why my dear brother James is the future king, not me." Albus said. "We don't need to marry or anything. As much as the thought delights me. I just ...enjoy your company very much."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think so too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Albus was about to lean in once more, Scorpius pulled away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What time is it?" He asked quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Startled, Albus glanced at the clock tower. Damn that stupid clock for ruining their romantic moment. "Ten to twelve. Why?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have to go." Scorpius anxiously put on his coat. "Your high- Albus. Thank you, for this wonderful night."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can't possibly leave, it isn't that late!" Albus followed after, desperate to speak to him one more time. "Scorpius, please!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry." Scorpius gave one last look before disappearing into the crowd. Distraught, Albus attempted to follow him, but there was no sight of any well dressed blond boy anywhere. He must have left as quickly as he entered. He searched the entire ballroom, to no avail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't even get his last name..." Albus groaned, stumbling over something on the staircases. He slid forward, catching himself. "What on Earth..." He squinted, reaching for the object.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A glass shoe..." He murmured. The very shoe that belonged to Scorpius. This would be his one chance to find that boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he wasn't taking any other chances.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>"Sir, we've been searching for hours." Polly, his trusted advisor complained. "I do believe this is a loss cause."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It isn't!" Albus insisted, despite his aching legs burning, begging him to stop. "We need to find him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You do realize you only have his first name. That isn't much to work with."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Chapman, how many people do you know with the name Scorpius? It's not like his name is Samuel or John." He countered, looking back at her. When she failed to respond, he added, "Exactly."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm tired and thirsty." Polly groaned. "One more house, your highness. Please."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albus sighed. "Fine. One more."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stopped at the closest house. A tiny cream cottage with a well kept rose garden.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knocked twice at the door, glancing awkwardly back at Polly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If they don't answer, I'm leaving." Polly murmured under her breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door swung open, revealing an older woman with a grey twisted bun, scowling. Her expression shifted almost immediately, and she bowed low.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your royal highness? My deepest apologies." She said sweetly. "What can I do for you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, hello." Albus cleared his throat. "I'm looking for a boy that I danced with at the ball last night. Scorpius- and um, he left his shoe." He lifted the silver shoe up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman's eyes widened in panic, but remained relatively composed. He shared a look with Polly, not at all trusting this lady. "Oh yes! My son Scorpius. I'm Constance, his mother. I'll bring him over. Just a moment please."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Excellent!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slammed the door shut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What an old bat. Are you sure that's your Scorpius' mum?" Polly grimaced. "She seems horrid." <br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, she's his stepmum if I remember correctly."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, good luck with that-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door swung open violently. Albus and Polly flinched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman returned, but besides her was a lanky boy with straw colored hair. He had a smug, toad like face. Albus grinned sheepishly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My son, Scorpius." She presented, patting the young man's shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's<em> not</em>  Scorpius." Albus said, baffled. "He's-" He couldn't say ugly. That would be unbelievably rude, not to mention shallow. "I'm sorry, this must be a mistake."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Surely he is." Constance said, gritting her teeth behind her fake smile. "Isn't that right, Scorpius?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I missed you, Prince Albus." The boy, whoever the hell he was said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Albus?" A confused but familiar voice said from inside the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albus' heart lifted, elated. He knew that voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Get back!" Constance hissed. "Go finish fetching those lentils from the fireplace, you useless fool." She turned back, beaming as if nothing happened. "Apologies, that's our servant boy. A troubled young thing, he is. Please pay him no mind."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Might I see him?" Albus asked, leaning his head forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, you mustn't. He's been working all morning by the fireplace. Really, come talk to my son Scorpius-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it was too late for her to stop the determined prince. Albus casually passed Constance and the other boy, to find Scorpius, though not in the same way he saw him the previous night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wore rags with holes in them, much too big for his skinny frame. He was covered head to toe in soot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Albus?" He uttered in disbelief, afraid to take a step forward. "Is it really you or am I dreaming?" His eyes flashed with hope.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart melted. "It's me. I've been searching the entire kingdom for you. My only clue was..." He lifted the silver shoe. "This." He grinned. "Not much to work with."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh!" Scorpius reached into his pocket. "You mean this?" He pulled out the matching shoe. "Thank you for returning it to me." Fearfully he looked at his stepmother and stepbrother. "I should...I should get back to work. Forgive me, for all the trouble you went through."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, no, actually I was hoping you'd come to the castle with me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Really?" Scorpius' eyes widened. "You're sure? Oh I would-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Absolutely not!" Constance was fuming, attempting to seize Scorpius' wrist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And you," Albus blocked her path. "Lying to me, trying to pass your son as Scorpius. Do you take me for a fool?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not at all, sir. However, Barnaby would be a much more suitable spouse is all. I meant no ill will towards you, your highness." Constance said, her voice dangerously low. "My stepson is not fit, simply put."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Polly who was still watching from outside, gave Albus a thumbs up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I highly doubt that." Albus growled. "And luckily, he doesn't need your permission."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ready to go?" Polly asked, sneaking a look at the baffled Constance. "I have a coach ready."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you Polly." Albus said. "So? Are you coming?" He reached his hand out, which Scorpius took excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know I am."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. November 2021- Pet Names</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scorpius is working on homework later than he expected. But Albus is here for comfort. :&gt;</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt is: Pet Names!</p><p>This one is just short and sweet! Scorbus have been dating about a month now, and it takes place directly after my fic "we could be enough". You don't need to read that to understand, just for reference.</p><p>Albus is 15, Scorpius turns 16 in a month.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Slytherin common room was mostly silent, most students off to bed because of the late hour. Save for Scorpius, who was nestled under a pile of blankets, the sound of his quill scratching as he finished editing the last touches of his essay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rubbed his eyes. It had to be near midnight. His wrists ached, and it would probably be better to finish tomorrow. Before he could close his textbook and put away his sheet of parchment, a warm mug floated towards him. Hot chocolate with whipped cream. It landed on the wooden table gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You looked tired." Albus commented from behind. Scorpius turned to face his boyfriend. He was in his pajamas, wrapped in his bathrobe and his hair was tousled adorably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I...thank you." Scorpius took a long grateful sip, enjoying the sweet, warm taste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus squinted at the parchment. "That essay for Professor Fumus isn't due for another two weeks. I haven't even started." He sat beside him, legs propped on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, I wanted to get a head start." His eyes flickered back to the essay. "And I'll rest when it's finished."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You work too hard." He said, cupping one cheek with his hand. "Come to sleep, love." He kissed his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Love?" Scorpius smirked. "Are we at the pet names stage of our relationship?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Er...sorry. I didn't think about it- is that...yeah." Albus' freckled cheeks blushed. "It sounded right at the time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I don't mind." Scorpius smiled sleepily. "It makes everything sound more official. Real."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus' heart warmed. They had only been dating for a month, but things seemed to be going so well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And," He added. "it sounds heaps better than Albie or Scorpy at least." He fought the urge to gag.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't tempt me, Albie." Scorpius cooed. “Albie is simply adorable.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." He deadpanned. "But I'm glad you're okay with it. Pet names and all. " He said. "I didn't want to make things awkward. We haven't been together long and..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Albus, love. It's okay." Scorpius gave him a chaste kiss. "My, sweet, sweet boy. I adore you."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. January 2027- Sick Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Albus fretting over a sick Scorpius ft. equally concerned Malfoy parents.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Today's prompt is sick days! Just these two make my heart soar, they're so sweet and nurturing to each other. </p>
<p>Scorpius is 21, Albus is 20 and they've been married nearly a year :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Scorpius was shivering when he woke one morning, head pounding like a vicious crocodile gnawing at his skull. He let out a long pitiful groan as he attempted to move his achy limbs. This was easier said than done, as he felt weak and exhausted. Is this what...dying felt like? No, he knew what dying felt like, or near death and it was nothing like this. Still was painful though. He groaned again, this time from wanting attention than actual pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling to one side, he knew he had to wake up. He had a job, work to do. He couldn't waste a second in bed while St. Mungos needed him. He tried to sit up, stumbling clumsily out of bed, ignoring the wave of dizziness and nausea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took one step forward, and fell on his face with a loud thud. Albus, who could always somehow sense Scorpius' distress, rushed frantically into the bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Scorpius!" He cried out, kneeling down. "Oh dear. Let's get you back into bed, yeah?" He snorted. "I heard you moaning like a beluga whale from the kitchen."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have to..." Scorpius whimpered in protest. "Have to...work." But Albus had already picked him up bridal style and back into bed. (Curse his strong arms).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No way, lovey." Albus planted a gentle kiss to his husband's temple. "You're ill." He tapped his wand on his forehead, mumbling a spell. "Mm...fever. Yup. Looks like I'm gonna be Healer for the day."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius shivered, despite the sweat soaking his body. "I can't just stay here." He croaked. "I can't."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albus crossed his arms. "You better. Or else you'll infect all your patients. And you'll be suffering like a very ill noodle. How do you expect to take care of your patients if you aren't well yourself? Now get some rest, I'm going to feed Bathilda, do some work, and I'll check back on you later."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're too good for me." Scorpius mumbled miserably. "But I really don't need you fretting so much."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's what we signed up for at our wedding. In sickness and health." Albus leaned down to tuck Scorpius in with extra blankets. "Night love."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bathilda mewed pitifully from the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, alright I'm coming!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius didn't remember drifting off to sleep, but when he did, he stirred slightly, adjusting to the sunlight shining on his face. He yawned drowsily, wondering what time it was. It couldn't be later than ten, surely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How's my dear patient doing?" Albus called, who had noticed Scorpius stirring. He floated a tray of soup and tea. "You should eat something, even if it's small."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius made a face. "I don't think I can stomach it. But thank you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Even just the broth?" Albus said. "Or the tea?" He set the tray down on Scorpius' lap. "You still look pale, you poor thing." He cooed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius weakly reached for the mug of tea, sniffling slightly from his runny nose. He took a sip, instantly feeling a bit better. "What time is it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"About noon. You slept for a while, which looks like just what you needed."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"About noon?" Scorpius echoed, setting the mug down. "My whole schedule will be off! I haven't slept so late in ages." He coughed. "I'm so...lazy." He slumped his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, you're sick." Albus corrected. "Do you chastise your poor patients this way?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No...but..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So stop doing it to yourself. You're not being fair."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius took another sip of tea. "I just feel like I should do something. Paperwork or..." He rubbed his head. "But my brain is all foggy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The best thing you can do is rest and fluids. Luckily," Albus sat on the bed. "I'm here to take care of you, the ultimate role reversal. And..." Bathilda, their cat happily pounced beside them. "And Bathilda is here for moral support."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bathilda, ever the spoilt cat, climbed on Scorpius' lap and started kneading her claws. He winced in pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now now darling, none of that." Albus lifted her in his arms. "Be nice to your Papa, eh?" She blinked at him, unamused. "But you're with dad, isn't that right?" She mewed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Replaced by my own cat." Scorpius said dryly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She's warming up to me." Al placed her down gently. "How're you feeling?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Better, I suppose. My head still hurts."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lucky for you, I've got just the thing." Albus reached for a flask, popping off the cap, and pouring it into the tea. "Made it while you were sleeping. Should ease your headache. But...it doesn't taste too good. Sorry."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius grimaced, but obliged, sipping the tea. "It wasn't too bad. I expected it to taste like the potions we give at St. Mungos."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, thanks." Al shrugged. "It's a gift of mine to make potions that aren't horrible tasting. Do you need anything? I could draw a bath?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Would you join me there?" Scorpius quipped, earning a gentle but annoyed tap on the arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're so naughty. Here I am, helping you feel better..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Only joking. For now." He smirked. "Maybe later though. I'd rather rest and talk with you. What have you been up to?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Working on this next article, mostly." Albus said proudly. "All about the new hatchlings of dragons at Lily's sanctuary. Plus some drama pages here and there..." He glanced at the cooling bowl of soup. "Do you still want this?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No." He lay back. "Sorry, best not, case I vomit all over the bed."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albus cringed. "Not over the nice duvet."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...a bath actually sounds lovely though."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"With those bath bombs you love?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius made a noise that sounded in between a hum and a groan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albus grinned. "Hang tight, my love."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Less than a minute after Al had left, a massive eagle owl swooped in. It perched on the bedside, a package in its beak, and a letter wrapped around its leg. Bathilda hissed cautiously, eyeing the majestic bird with her amber eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh hello Cosmo." Scorpius murmured, petting the owl softly. "Is this from mum and dad?" It was a rhetorical question, since the elderly bird had been a Malfoy family pet since his schooling days. He reached for the letter, unwrapping it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My darling Scorpius,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Albus reached out to myself and your dad informing us that you were unwell. As someone who is frequently ill, you have my condolences and support. If you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to let us know. I attached several calming herbs from my garden, and it is said to do wonders for your sinuses.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Your father insisted you take as long as you need to recover, and please do NOT overwork yourself. I couldn't agree more, despite his tendency to overreact, I think he is right this time.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Again, if you need anything or for one of us to come visit, let us know.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Love, Mum xxx (and Dad)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>P.S: There are some of your favorite sweets inside the package too.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius folded the letter, slightly embarrassed. He felt like a child once again, being doted on by his parents. It was no secret that he was a sickly infant and toddler, so he understood their concern. But as an adult, past twenty, he was typically very healthy. He would have to write a response later, when his head didn't feel like it was about to explode to mush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He checked the package and sure enough, the herbs were there, and so were the sweets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bath's ready to go!" Al called. "Do you need help?" He poked his head out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think I can undress myself, thanks." He climbed out of bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I meant getting out of bed, you pervert." He rolled his eyes. "Somehow getting sick makes you more bold. Who knew?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm just using this an excuse, clearly." Scorpius mumbled, ignoring his dizzy spell and trying to stay steady. Al caught his forearm, smiling reassuringly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I got you covered. There's a towel in there too and your favorite robe."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The one with nifflers?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The very same."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, bless you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albus smiled, planting one more kiss to Scorpius' hand. "Only the best for you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turns out, a bath was just the right medicine. Once he was done, he had curled up back in bed like an exhausted sloth, wrapped in blankets and fuzzy pajamas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Feeling a bit better, lovebug?" Albus murmured. "Get some more rest. I love you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Love you too." He mumbled as he dozed back to sleep. </span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Obligatory Mermaid AU (Fantasy)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>two boys, one by land, one by sea encounter and start an unlikely friendship.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the prompt was fantasy and my creativity said no ❤so here's a cliche merperson/human trope heyo 🧜♂️</p><p>comments and kudos make my day! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Don't go too far Albus!" His mum Ginny called from the beach house. "And come back before it's dark."</p><p>"Okay mummy!" Albus chirped happily, heading down the rocky path towards the beach. Despite only being a little boy, his parents deemed he was somewhat responsible to play on the beach before supper time. Unlike his elder brother Jamie, who was bound to cause trouble, or Lily who was afraid of the ocean, Al loved to collect seashells and watch the waves. Sometimes go for a dip if it wasn't too cold. And he always returned when his parents asked. Which Jamie always loved to point out, made him a swot and a goodie two shoes.</p><p>But he didn't mind. Mostly.</p><p>He started to beachcomb, deciding which shell or rock was the prettiest or the shiniest or was shaped the coolest. It was surprisingly hard. Near the waters however, something caught his eye, and he eagerly checked it out.</p><p>At first he assumed it was merely a piece of glass. Litter often dotted the sandy beach, so it wasn't impossible. But as he crouched down for a closer look, he saw that it was a shell. A shell he had never seen before. It was pearl white, silver almost, and was shaped like a glowing star.</p><p>"Wow!" He reached for it slowly, but yelped when he heard a nearby splashing sound. Al froze, glancing anxiously around the area. Deciding against his own better judgement, he pocketed the shell. It felt warm in his palm, and he couldn't wait to show his siblings later.</p><p>He jumped. There was another splash of water. To the right, he saw the large rock by the shore. He had climbed it before, even slid down into the water and nothing odd had ever happened. Except there were a pair of eyes peering from behind it.</p><p>A reasonable person would have screamed, perhaps run away. But Al was responsible, not exactly reasonable. So he approached it.</p><p>"Hello?" He uttered cautiously. "Is someone there?"</p><p>As he came closer, he saw a tiny figure with wide eyes. A little boy around his age felt a rush of relief. At least it wasn't a shark. The boy had snow colored hair and bright blue eyes, and was pale as a ghost. He looked nervous, maybe a bit frightened.</p><p>"S' okay." He held out his hand. "I'm not a grown up or anything. I'm Albus!" No response. He scrunched his nose. "Can't you talk?"</p><p>The boy blinked slowly, then nodded.</p><p>"Can you say something?" He climbed up the rock, smiling gently to show he wasn't dangerous.</p><p>"Um...hi." He whispered. "I'm Scorpius and- can I have my shell back?" His voice cracked.</p><p>"Huh?" Albus cocked his head. "Oh! This?" He reached into his pocket. "Sure, I guess." He returned the shell back to Scorpius who gave him a wide, toothy grin.</p><p>"Thank you. It's my lucky shell."</p><p>"No problem! Do you wanna play?" He asked, hoping the boy would say yes. When he didn't answer immediately, he kept talking. "It's so hard to find kids my age! How old are you? I'm eight and' a half."</p><p>Scorpius looked puzzled. "I think...I'm eight years too. My family doesn't use years to count time."</p><p>"That's funny." Albus giggled. "Really?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Huh, your family sounds weird. No offence." Albus added hastily. He wanted to ask why this random boy was swimming by himself, and hiding the lower part of his torso behind the rock, but he didn't. "Can we be friends?"</p><p>"Friends?" Scorpius looked even more confused, sounding the word out slowly. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"You know, friends." Albus repeated. "Friends are people you play with and share toys with. You know?"</p><p>"I would like to be 'friends' then. But I'm unsure if we can play now. It might not work..."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"I don't have..." Scorpius pointed at Al's legs curiously. "I only have one tail, not two."</p><p>"Legs?" Albus scrunched his nose.</p><p>Scorpius backed away from the rock slowly, revealing something Albus had not expected to see. He had read stories about them, but he just assumed they were just that: stories. But this had to be real, surely. There was no way he was imagining it. The lower half of his body was unexpectedly a fish tail, no legs at all. Aquamarine in colour, with shimmering silver scales dotting it. He let out a gasp of horror and curiosity.</p><p>"You're a...you're a ..." Albus' jaw was hanging open, unable to form words.</p><p>Scorpius gulped, eyes widening. "Please don't freak out."</p><p>"Well I mean..." Albus' face read as downright petrified, but no doubt extremely curious.</p><p>"Can we...still be good friends?"</p><p>"Are you kidding?" Albus grinned. "Scorpy, I promise we'll be best friends. This doesn't change anything! In fact, it makes you even super cooler."</p><p>"You... think so?"</p><p>"I know so. Can we hang out again sometime?"</p><p>"I'd love that."</p>
<hr/><p>Before going to bed, Albus found himself still thinking about Scorpius. He knew adults always had the answers, so as his mum tucked him into bed, he sat up.</p><p>"Are mermaids real?" He asked, completely serious.</p><p>Ginny stared at him for a moment, processing his question.</p><p>James let out a bark of laughter. "No, dummy. They're just fairy tales."</p><p>"Don't call your brother names." Ginny warned.</p><p>"I think they are." Lily piped up, hugging her teddy bear.</p><p>"They're not real." James said firmly. "There's your answer."</p><p>"Are to!" Albus shot back.</p><p>"To answer your question, I'm not sure." Ginny said, patting his dark curls and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I think...they might exist. There's no proof suggesting they aren't, right?" She looked at her older son.</p><p>James frowned. "Yeah but..."</p><p>"I know they're real. I saw one!" Albus looked up at his mum. "His name is Scorpius and he's my friend!"</p><p>"You're such a liar! Mum, tell him to stop lying!" James whined, glaring at Albus.</p><p>"I'm not lying!"</p><p>"Then you're mad as a hatter."</p><p>"Boys!" Ginny snapped. "Enough. Albus isn't mad, not in the slightest and I will not have you teasing him, James Sirius. I for one, believe him. Do you have any proof that he is fibbing?"</p><p>"Yeah Jamie." Lily smirked.</p><p>Albus, satisfied with that answer, snuggled into his blankets. But not before giving James a smug grin.</p>
<hr/><p>Al had never stopped believing, and that was because he continued to visit Scorpius by the shallow rocks. They did all sorts of things, collect shells, play games and tell stories about their families.</p><p>It has been a few years now. The more Al spent with Scorpius, the closer and happier he was. He had no other friends, not really. School was difficult, and his social life was non-existent. At nearly thirteen, things only seemed to get worse. But Scorpius was always there for him, and that made his life so much easier.</p><p>One early morning before school, he didn't see his little friend. Frowning, he approached the rock, concerned.</p><p>"Scorpius? Scorp? Are you here?"</p><p>A tiny mischievous giggle was heard behind the rock.</p><p>He rolled his eyes. "I know you're there. Come on out." Albus crouched down.</p><p>Another giggle.</p><p>"Scorpius, you've had a laugh." Albus crossed his arms. "Come on!"</p><p>A wave of water sprayed his face with a loud, surprisingly powerful splash. Sputtering in surprise, he saw Scorpius, inches away from his, flicking his tail playfully.</p><p>"Ha ha." He wiped the water from his cheeks. "Very funny."</p><p>"Hi." Scorpius grinned, showing off his sharp, shark like teeth.</p><p>"Hi." Albus echoed, joining in with the giggling. "I missed you."</p><p>Scorpius looked at him guiltily. "I missed you too." He glanced at his hands. "My father doesn't want me to see you."</p><p>"He found out?" Albus' eyes widened.</p><p>"No. But he's getting suspicious. He and my mother are the leaders of the pod and if I get caught with two tails..."</p><p>"Human."</p><p>"Human." Scorpius corrected himself. "I'll be in so much trouble. He thinks you're all vicious monsters who want our tails."</p><p>"Well, that's prejudice." Albus frowned. "I don't blame him though. I hate being a human. I wish I could have a tail like you, and we could swim together. I could be a part of your pod and...not deal with bullies and we could play all day."</p><p>Scorpius nodded. "I do too but...I just want you to be safe, okay? That idea sounds really nice though."</p><p>"You're my only friend..." Albus fought back frustrated tears.</p><p>"You're mine too." Scorpius whispered. "I'll promise to visit as much as I can."</p><p>"So...friends?" Albus held out his hand, wishing for Scorpius to stay by his side.</p><p>"Always."</p>
<hr/><p>Years had passed since then, and the boys had seen each other less and less. Albus was nearly a young man and had more responsibilities than ever. Even still, he tried to save extra time for Scorpius.</p><p>"There's something I need to tell you." Scorpius murmured, eyes locking with Al's. "My pod is leaving."</p><p>"Leaving...where?" Albus asked, his throat feeling tighter. He knew the answer before it left Scorpius' lips.</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>"You don't know?"</p><p>"We go wherever our pod takes us." Scorpius said firmly. "It wasn't my decision. It was my father's. He said this area isn't safe anymore."</p><p>"And...that's it?" His heart sank.</p><p>"That's it." He said. "You might see me again though, since you'll be a sailor."</p><p>"The ocean is a big place, Scorpius." Albus said. "You could be anywhere."</p><p>"I know. I'll miss you terribly."</p><p>Albus remained silent, trying to keep a neutral expression.</p><p>"Are you angry at me?"</p><p>"No, I'm just..." Albus laid his hand on Scorpius' dotted silver scales. "I'll miss you too. You promise you won't forget me?"</p><p>"You know I'd never do that." Scorpius flicked his tail back. "Hang on." He reached for the locket around his neck, removing it. The heart shaped shell shimmered as bright as it did all those years ago. "Take it."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Take it."</p><p>"I can't. It's yours- you said so yourself."</p><p>Scorpius shook his head. "It's so if you ever get lonely or need comfort, I'm always there for you. Please take it."</p><p>He swallowed the lump in his throat, hesitantly clasping the shell in his palm. It seemed so much smaller than when he first lay eyes on it as a boy.</p><p>"I love you." He whispered, leaning down to kiss the boy's cheek. "Please stay safe."</p><p>"I love you too." Scorpius uttered, diving back into the water.</p><p>The last thing he saw was the playful flicker of the fish tail disappearing into the horizon. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. March 2030- Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scorpius tries to cook for Albus' 24th birthday. It does not end well.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Today's prompt is: Birthday! 🎂🎁🎉</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>March 23rd, 2030</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing in the morning that Albus was exposed to was a large puff of smoke. Coughing, sputtering and still very much half asleep, he stumbled out of bed in a panic. He shoved his slippers to the side, running down the hall, wand at the ready to protect his husband and child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fire!" He shouted, nearly tripping over his bathrobe tail in the process. "I've got it! Aguamenti!" A spout of water sprayed on the burning stove, a guilty looking Scorpius stood beside it. Every plate was burned and charred to pitch black. Even the nearby glass of juice was burnt to a crisp. How, Albus had no fucking clue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi." Scorpius waved awkwardly. "Happy Birthday."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You...huh?" Albus placed his wand in his pajama pocket. "Right, what's all this then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I made breakfast. As a surprise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can see that." Albus raised an eyebrow. On one hand, this was practically inedible. On the other hand, Scorpius had worked so hard making him food for his birthday. Curse his guilty conscience. "It looks great!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpius beamed. "I knew you'd like it!" He floated the plates over to the dining table. "It's a <em>bit</em> burnt...perhaps I should start over."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No!" Albus shrieked. "No, I'll do it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But it's your birthday..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can do it. Just sit here, and I'll get..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His sentence was interrupted by the sound of a loud wail from the nursery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Somebody's awake too." He murmured, smiling blearily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll get her." Scorpius offered, kissing his husband's knuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus softened. "Thanks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started cracking on breakfast, a skill he had inherited from his father. He enjoyed cooking, and didn't mind it in the slightest. And since Scorpius was hopeless in the kitchen, he was their only savior in times of crisis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpius returned a short while later, cradling one month old Astoria to his chest. "She's in a good mood." He whispered. "Wide awake and ready to say hello to dada."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did she eat okay?" He asked, checking on the bacon briefly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She has your appetite, so yes." Scorpius smirked. "And she's been changed too." He added quickly.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good." Albus said. He had been slightly overprotective over the newborn, since she was born earlier than they had expected. But she surprised them by being healthy and strong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little Astoria blinked her wide blue eyes, watching Albus cook with interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus floated two plates over to the table, then moved over to kiss her fuzzy blond head. She cooed, reaching a tiny fist to snatch the dark strands of his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi there, sweet girl." He murmured, laughing lightly as she tugged harder. "Is that a smile I see?" He noticed her scrunched face, attempting to form what looked like a smile. A dimple, identical to Scorpius' revealed on her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not yet." Scorpius said fondly. "Soon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is my perfect birthday. Just you two." Albus nuzzled the crook of his husband's neck. "But I'm so hungry, so let's tuck in."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus' birthday breakfast was thankfully delicious, thanks to it not being completely burned. After breakfast, Scorpius had gifted him with a holographic flying photo album. He had profusely apologized for such a lackluster gift, but Al was overjoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's perfect." He murmured, thumbing the empty pages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It really isn't." Scorpius blushed. "It's nothing compared to the cake I made."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus' eyes widened in horror. "You made it? You?" He could only imagine how inedible it would be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm kidding! Hugo made it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus let out a long sigh of relief. Hugo ran a bakery, so the cake was in good hands. "Thank Merlin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpius pouted. "Now you're just being mean."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, love. You're talented at many things...but not cooking or baking." He kissed his cheek, then switched to holding Astoria in his arms. She was already starting to doze off. His heart warmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpius checked his watch. "We've got to go soon. Molly told us everything will be ready by one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh, not surprise parties." Albus groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not a surprise. I just told you, so it isn't a surprise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks for mentally preparing me. Will everyone be there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do your parents, my parents, your siblings, grandparents, Iris, Teddy, Vic and the kids count as everyone?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm just not a huge fan of...big parties." Truthfully he didn't want to say that James' kids were pure chaos, and he wondered when he would stop having kids. Iris and James had just welcomed their fourth child, so it was unlikely they were stopping anytime soon. He loved his nieces and nephews...but they were exactly like their father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know." Scorpius cupped Albus' cheek with one hand. "But it'll be fine. Besides, we haven't seen them all since Magnolia was born. And that was a whole month ago."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus smiled. "Yeah, don't worry, I'm not upset. It'll be great."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ready for cake and even more presents?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus licked his lips, already imagining what it would look like. Hopefully coffee and chocolate with buttercream- his favorite. "You know I am."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>first glimpse of Scorbus as parents! They have been married nearly 4 years and their daughter Astoria Ginevra is born February 13th 2030 so she's about a month old in this drabble. She was born via magic surrogacy and because I'm not really big on explaining the whole process and pregnancy scares me, I won't be going further into detail regarding that.</p><p>James is married to my OC Iris and currently has four kiddos (Jasmine, Henry, Arthur, and baby Magnolia "Maggie") Lily is happily single but dates from time to time. Teddy and Victoire also have kids- twins William Remus and Madeline Hope. Not super important but there ya go.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. June 2021- Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Albus prepares a little gift for Scorpius before the summer holidays with the help of the #1 Scorbus shipper Lily Luna Potter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Today's prompt is: Flowers~ 🌺💐</p><p>Scorbus are 15 and Lily is 12 going on 13. Also this is a rewrite of the second to last scene in Cursed Child because I hate it that much.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Candytuft means indifference- definitely not. Lilac...joy of youth? No...roses are way too obvious." Albus muttered under his breath, glaring at the pages of the worn out book. He turned a page. "Everyone picks roses..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, talking to yourself isn't exactly a sign of sanity." Lily quipped from behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gah!" Albus yelped, startled. He slammed the book shut. "What the fuck, Lily? You scared me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shh, it's a library." She smirked, peering over at the book cover. Brightly colored plants were depicted. "Failing herbology, I see."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus scowled. "Piss off, I'm not failing Herbology." He closed the book. "But...I actually need your help. You're the best at Herbology and plants as much as I hate to admit it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why, Albus." Lily grinned. "You flatter me." She narrowed her eyes. "What do you want? You never compliment me unless you need something really important."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to give Scorpius a going away gift."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why? It's not like he's going away forever. Or is this a celebratory 'We survived fourth year despite nearly destroying the space time continuum and humanity as we know it'."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's leaving for three months to go to France with his parents. That's the whole summer holiday!" Albus frowned. "I'll miss him so...I know he likes flowers and I figured..." He blushed, not wanting to finish the sentence. It was too embarrassing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily's eyes lit up. "Wait a second...you like him! I had no idea!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't shout it like that!" He hissed, glancing around the empty library just in case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you do, don't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you help me or not?" Albus asked, frustrated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I can, I just like needling you." Lily plopped down next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Flowers have meanings, don't they?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They do indeed!" Lily chirped, pushing her large glasses up smartly. "People have studied the meanings of flowers since ages ago. And I have the perfect idea for you. Something that will show you care about Scorpius, but not so obviously that you fancy him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"James was always the more romantic type." Albus said. "He has a girlfriend or boyfriend every month! Me, I'm hopeless."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You aren't hopeless, stop feeling bad for yourself for a second and let me help you." She flipped through the book. "You don't want him to find out, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. Not yet. He doesn't even know I'm gay, Lu."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should tell him. You're best friends."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, and someday I will." Albus murmured. "When I buck up the courage."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In that case, you'll never tell him. Pity, I've been rooting for you." Lily sighed dramatically. Al jabbed her with his elbow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Those who attack their innocent younger sisters don't get any help from said sister." Lily jabbed him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're far from innocent." Albus shot back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Moving along," She skimmed the pages. "I've got it!" She summoned a scrap piece of parchment and scribbled notes down. "Pink camellias, iris, chrysanthemum but make sure they're red..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chry...Chrysi...what?" Albus blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just trust me. Sweet basil, and lilies just because." Lily batted her eyelashes. "I can help make this bouquet for you to give to Scorpius and it'll be so adorable!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you explain what any of this actually means?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, it's all good shit." Lily patted his head. "It's romantic, but not obviously romantic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed in relief. "Thanks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No problem. Now, shoo. I've gotta make a bouquet!” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"I can't do this." Albus gulped, bouquet of flowers behind his back. "I give up. I quit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No you aren't." Lily pushed him forward with a grunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm changing my name to Arthur and switching schools."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Albus Potter I know wouldn't back down so easily." She crossed her arms. "I put so much work into that bouquet so you better give that to him, or so help me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He likes Rose." Albus swallowed thickly. "He likes her more. It'll be weird. I shouldn't...this was a dumb idea."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Listen, Al, I'll be right around the corner with the extendable ear. If you need a backup plan, or escape option, I'll be there." Lily winked cheekily, handing him one extendable ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at it wearily. "Fine." He pocketed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oops- target spotted. Target heading this way! Target: Ferret Jr. is heading this way! " Lily gasped. "I'm not here!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait no Lily don't leave-" Albus sighed as she disappeared behind the wall. "me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, Scorpius was heading down the hallway, predictably holding a book. Thankfully alone. He seemed deep in thought, but eyes brightened as he saw Albus, speeding forward to hug him tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi." He beamed. Albus awkwardly wiggled out of the hug, not wanting to attract too much attention.<br/>
</span>
</p><p><span>"Hi." He echoed, heart thumping in his chest. He checked carefully behind him, making sure the flowers weren't crumpled. </span>"What's this? I thought we decided we don't hug." He joked. </p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't sure. Whether we should. In this new version of us- I had in my head." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "Better ask Rose if that's okay." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpius chuckled. "Yes, perhaps I should." He seemed lost in Albus' eyes. "I missed you at lunch today."<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, I was...working on something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh?" Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "It's nearly the summer holiday, I hadn't expected you to be working."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It isn't for school." He said firmly, trying to find his words. "It's erm...um..." <em>Come on, Albus. Use your words, dipshit.</em> "For you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause. Scorpius looked surprised, the wires in his mind seemed to be working hard to reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me?" He squeaked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes." Albus revealed the bouquet of flowers, a bit timidly. They were sweet scented, rainbow of fully bloomed flowers that looked freshly picked from the earth and tied in a shiny silver ribbon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Albus..." He reached for it, their hands brushing against each other. Both boys blushed profusely. "This is so lovely."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no it's rubbish really. I should have gotten you a book or something. Who gives their best mate flowers?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love them." Scorpius whispered. "They're beautiful. Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I truly do, Al."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought you deserved a 'going away gift'." He explained. "Since we're not going to see each other until September 1st."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be counting the days." Scorpius grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't. I want you to enjoy your trip."<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Listen, I've gotta go soon. My dad's...he has this bonding idea thing for us. No doubt it'll be vomit inducing." He pretended to gag. "He actually took time off from the Ministry for 'a walk'." He produced air quotes as he spoke.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A walk?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know! It's totally weird." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have fun with that." Scorpius giggled. "Thank you again for the flowers."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No problem. I'll see you later then? At dinner, since I bailed on you for lunch?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perfect."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right around the corner, Lily Luna Potter grinned triumphantly at her success. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can't believe I'm already halfway done! I love these prompts with all my heart, and I can't believe I've really been doing this for two months. Scorbus is just too powerful to have only one month. </p><p>Kudos and Comments make my day!  :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. August 2022-Carnival/Amuesement Park</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scorbus visit the local fairgrounds.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt 16, already? Today's prompt is: Carnivals/Amusement Parks 🎪🎡🎠🎢. I miss going to these so I really had to remember what it was all like. I mostly remember the food lol.<br/>TW: For a brief mention of vomiting. </p><p>As a reminder, Astoria lives in these prompts because I hate how she was killed off for the sake of drama. Scorbus are currently 16 years old :D Summer 2022 really was their year haha.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"And that's why, in conclusion, I really really really want to go to the carnival with Albus. May I?" Scorpius folded his hands in his lap, as Albus closed his boyfriend's elaborate presentation with a flick of his wand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco and Astoria who were watching the presentation silently glanced at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astoria shrugged. "I don't see why not. Though you lost me at the ferris wheel part. Can you go back and explain?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps later." Draco looked from Albus' pleading puppy dog eyes, to Scorpius' identical expression. "I don't know. It sounds a bit dull, doesn't it? You two could stay here and..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We've been waiting for weeks, Mr. Malfoy." Albus said. "It'll be safe, plenty of people there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm nearly seventeen too! I can take care of myself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I'll be with him the whole time." Albus nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco's lip twitched. "That's precisely what I'm worried about. You Potters are nothing but trouble and will surely corrupt our son."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Too late." Astoria commented dryly. "He already has. Need I remind you of the time traveling incident?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Quite right." Draco said, shaking his head tiredly. "Go on then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can go?" Scorpius jumped from his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. I'm assuming you have a portkey?" Astoria smiled fondly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Er no. Albus' dad is going to drive us there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco looked as though he was about to faint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How lovely!" Astoria said. "Well, have fun you two. And be back by midnight. Don't talk to strangers either."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes mum..." Scorpius sighed, discreetly rolling his eyes. But not as discreet as he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Scorpius Hyperion," She warned, narrowing her icy blue eyes. "Roll your eyes at me again, and you'll be staying home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco smirked at his wife, highly amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry mum." Scorpius mumbled, cheeks flushed. Albus giggled nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go have fun. Be safe." Astoria kissed her son's temple, while Draco patted his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We will!"</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Scorpius had never been to a carnival before, especially not one run by muggles. Stepping through the gates, he was surrounded by noise and colours swirling around him. It had the same jubilant energy as the Quidditch World Cup. Children ran by his heels, giggling and laughing while holding treats in their sticky hands. Mouthwatering scent of salty popcorn, peanuts, sweet candy floss and an array of fried foods sold by shouting vendors, their carts decorated with rainbow ribbons and fairy lights. But what amazed him most, were the rides. Since it was night, they were all lit up, glowing with bright lights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's amazing!" Scorpius breathed, taking in every sight and sound. "We can just go on all these rides?" He asked, gaping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not yet." Albus walked to the ticket booth, slapping down muggle pound notes. Scorpius watched with fascination. The lady behind the counter with the polka dot frock handed them two tickets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now we can!" He grinned. "And I know just what to do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lead the way!" Scorpius beamed, but a few steps into the carnival, he stopped in his tracks. Drooling over a cart, he reached for puffy pink candy floss bigger than his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can eat after." Albus groaned. "We've got to ride everything, or else if we eat food we'll get sick. So don't get distracted."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't be distracted." They passed a funnel cake man. "I won't be-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Scorpius!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry! Sweets are my weakness." Scorpius said sheepishly. They passed an elegant carousel with galloping palominos and white stallions attached to twisting golden poles, then another ride he wasn't familiar with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's that? Is...that a rolley coasty?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A roller coaster, yes. Can we do that first?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure." Scorpius didn't know why, but he felt a pit in his stomach staring at the strange contraption. It resembled mini red and blue cars but attached to what looked like a series of train tracks. But it did not look very secure. And judging by the screams of riders, it didn't exactly sound enjoyable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus sensed his boyfriend's discomfort. "It'll be okay. It's safe, I promise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpius gulped. "Totally safe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The line wasn't long, but the feeling of dread that accompanied the waiting felt increasingly worse the closer they were to the front. Albus was bouncing one leg, looking positively thrilled, while Scorpius was pale as a ghost. Suddenly he wished he was on the slow moving carousel instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time they had reached the front, Scorpius was shaking like a leaf. The screams in the distance were making too much unfamiliar, frightening noise that only made him even more anxious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you ever been on one of these?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope. I was too scared as a kid. James believed I couldn't do it." Albus explained, squeezing into one of the seats. Scorpius reluctantly sat next to him. "So I'm proving him wrong." The metal bar was pulled down in front of them. It was freezing cold to touch, but Scorpius gripped on anyway.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpius gripped on tightly. "Yay." He squeaked, hands sweating. "Why do we need the metal bar and the seatbelts?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Extra precautions." The bored operator said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did they just say 'extra precautions'?" Scorpius hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It'll be fine, Scorp. Trust me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpius yelped when the car jolted abruptly. Albus took his other hand, squeezing it. Though that was comforting, it didn't stop the feeling of his stomach dropping as they slowly moved up the first hill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Petrified in fear, he refused to look down for the first minute, but then it was too late. People below were tiny dots sprinting around the fairgrounds, and his panicked breaths increased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Al?" He uttered weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too, angel." Albus assured him. "You'll be fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you, but," Scorpius turned his head. "I can't believe you roped me into doing this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just take a deep breath. It's like flying on a broom, yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The car creaked as it elevated to the top. The tracks were right ahead, and Scorpius had his eyes shut, bracing for the worst. In an instant, the ride went down full speed down the tracks, twisting and turning, making sharp curves in split seconds. Scorpius' eyes were wide open, realizing it felt exactly like a game of Quidditch. He let out a scream, but not of terror, but of pure joy as they did an upside down loop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time the ride had finished its final loop and slowed down to a soft halt, Scorpius was grinning ear to ear, while Albus was frozen in his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were right Al!" He jumped out of the car. "That was fun! It felt just like flying. Oh, we have to go again!" He noticed Albus wasn't behind him and was still seated. "Al?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus, who was now stumbling out of the compartment, had turned a sickly green colour and was staring at the sky. "Never again." He mumbled, looking about ready to vomit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh dear," Scorpius took his boyfriend's hand, trying to keep a steady grasp on him. "It's alright Al, perhaps we can do something tamer." He chuckled nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't like it." He groaned. "Too fast. Fuck-" His eyes wandered to a trash bin, and started stumbling towards it like a drunken man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no Albus please don't-" Scorpius cringed as Albus retched into the bin, both disgusted and impressed that he aimed so perfectly without causing a fuss. "Let's take a break from rides..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They found themselves at a nearby picnic bench. Al, still too sick for any food was content on sipping on a large fizzy drink, while Scorpius was happily inhaling candy floss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What shall we do next? Maybe one of those games booths." Scorpius suggested, licking his sticky fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, that sounds good." Albus shrugged. "I'll win you one of those." He pointed at the array of stuffed animals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aww...I love the penguin." Scorpius cooed, admiring a particularly large purple and white penguin with a lavender beak. "But you don't have to. We can both try, see if we win?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So the aim of the game," Albus explained as they headed towards the booth. "is to hit the bottles three times. If we do all of them, we get one of the teddies. That's how you do it, right?" He asked the man behind the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Exactly that." He nodded, handing them each a selection of balls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Al stuck his tongue out, concentrating, and threw it with all of his strength, after spinning his arm in a circular formation. It hit directly on the bottle, knocking it down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well done! I'll try." Scorpius picked a ball, mimicking Albus' movement. It was unfortunate his coordination was off, because not only did his ball miss, but it hit the poor man behind the counter on the nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry!" Scorpius babbled, mortified. "It was an accident, I didn't mean to-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fine, don't worry." The man said, grinning behind gritted teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll...put these down." Scorpius returned the remaining balls, blushing profusely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That might be best."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus somehow managed to knock down all the bottles in one go, a skill he had apparently learned from Teddy. He picked the large penguin from the stall and they made their quick escape to avoid any more awkwardness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here you go, just as I promised." Albus handed the penguin to Scorpius. "Hey, it isn't that big of a deal. The guy looked like a git anyway." He chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was an accident!" Scorpius said miserably. "I can't aim well." He stared at the penguins' beady eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, Scorpius!" Albus maneuvered the stuffed toy to make it look like it was talking. He even pitched up his voice to sound squeakier. "You've got me now, and that's all that matters, right? My name's Susie Snow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpius giggled. "Yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, let's go on the ferris wheel." Susie Snow- Albus said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll hold your hand if you get scared and Susie can sit in the middle."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very funny." Albus rolled his eyes. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love hearing your thoughts so please don't hesitate to comment below. I read every comment and I try to reply to all of them.<br/>Have a great winter break you guys! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. October 1981- Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lost in time, Albus and Scorpius share a sweet moment as they wait for their parents to rescue them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Albus checked the moldy blanket, making sure the words were legible enough for his parents to read. This was their only chance to be rescued, and he would be damned if he let it fail. He rubbed his aching wrists, grateful his bounds had been removed. But terrified all the same. If this didn't work, they would be stuck in time forever. Delphi would win. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please mum. Please dad. Come find us. Before it’s too late. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And now we wait." Scorpius said, brushing the tip of his shoe against the frosty sidewalk. He took Al's hand, squeezing it. Their hands were freezing from the bitter cold, but together they felt an increased sense of warmth. Hope.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry." He found himself saying, shivering. "I'm so sorry. I'm such an idiot. For trusting her. For getting you hurt and Craig..." He kicked a nearby stone. "This is all my fault."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Albus, please." Scorpius whispered, his other hand trembling. The feeling of being tortured by Delphi, the curse still in his bones. "She manipulated you. She was a grown up and she took advantage of your kindness. No one could have predicted that and..." He took a shaky breath, wishing for the pain to stop. "I could never blame you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albus silently crouched down. "I meant what I said."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If this doesn't work out, hiding in a hole with you doesn't sound so bad." He gave a watery smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius chuckled sadly. "Let's hope we don't get there and our parents come get us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah." Scorpius echoed, joining Albus on the ground. It was even colder, but he didn't mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albus leaned his head on Scorpius' shoulder. "It'll be okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It will. I promise." Scorpius wrapped a protective arm around him. "And...I wouldn't mind either." </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, okay I did an actual Cursed Child piece for these prompts. Happy? Haha just kidding. </p>
<p>Hope you enjoy! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. January 2021- Post Cursed Child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Because trauma never goes away. Not really. </p>
<p>TW: Mentions of death and survivors guilt.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Going back to school after everything had happened was difficult. Not only did they have to deal with their recent trauma, nightmares and survivor's guilt, but their classmates blamed them for everything, that they deserved their pain and suffering. The general hostility of Hogwarts increased by tenfold. They had never been popular, and they were used to bullying but everything seemed worse ever since they returned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius was in his own little world, a book tucked under his cloak, humming softly to himself. He turned the corner, nearly bumping into Yann Fredericks. He dropped his book clumsily and it fell with a thud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius winced. The Gryffindor had a personal grudge against himself and Albus ever since first year. The gripe turned to hatred, since they were close friends with Craig Bowker Jr, who had been killed only a few months prior at the hands of Delphi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yann stared at him with pure hatred and disgust, like Scorpius was residue on their trousers. Though they were very small, shorter than Albus in fact, they were incredibly intimidating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Get out of my way, Voldemort spawn." They spat. "Before you murder someone else." And kicked Scorpius' book aside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't-" Scorpius tried to explain, but Yann had brushed past him without a second glance. "Yann I..." He reached a hand out, but they had slapped it away coldly. The movement was so quick, so dismissive, it was like Yann was holding a fly swatter and Scorpius was the measly fly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't fucking touch me." Yann raised their wand defensively. "Stay away from me and my friends."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius flinched. "I'm sorry." He managed to whimper, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yann, come on." Karl Jenkins took Yann's hand, pulling them in the other direction. "Cool off, it'll be okay. Polly's meeting us at the library." Both students shot Scorpius one more murderous glare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius sighed. He was heading towards the library too. Deciding it would be safer to study somewhere else, he miserably picked up his fallen book, pocketing it in his cloak, and wiping the pathetic tears from his eyes. He wasn't going to cry, especially not in the middle of the hallways where he could make a scene.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his head down, he searched for the nearest boy's restroom (and without Moaning Myrtle inhabiting it) and hid in the farthest stall. Not the cleanest place to cry, but it was quiet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Four years of teasing made him immune to it, numb. He was so used to it, he often had to remind Albus to ignore it, brush it off. But it wasn't the rude words or the shoves against the walls that made his heart ache. Nor was it the vandalized trunks that he had to deal with nearly every week. It was that he deserved it this time. If it hadn't been for him, and well, Albus, Craig would still be alive. Craig was never a gregarious person, but he was friendly and kind, and the dorm room felt quieter without him. He never engaged in any teasing, and often told Polly and the gang to stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius had closed his eyes when it happened, too frightened and still recovering from the effects of the cruciatus curse. Still, he remembered vividly hearing Craig shouting in confusion, Delphi casually throwing the curse at him, a bright flash ...and then a thud. It had happened so quickly, but it replayed in his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He should still be alive. He should have spent the Christmas holidays with his parents, his sisters. He couldn't even begin to imagine what they must feel like.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius held back a choked sob, hugging his knees as he wept silently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hey Scorpion King. You still on for tonight?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"We're gonna spill some Mudblood guts!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>"Avada-"</em> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shut up. Shut up. He covered his ears, the pounding noise still in his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bathroom door creaked open. He froze, wiping his tears hurriedly and silenced his sobs by covering his mouth with his hands. He stepped out of the stall, hoping the student would just do his business quick so he could go back to crying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Approaching the sink to wash his face, he hadn't noticed the student come inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Scorpius?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Al..." Scorpius reached for a towel, drying himself off. He checked the mirror to make sure he was somewhat presentable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought you might be in here." Albus said softly. "Wanna tell me what's wrong?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How'd you-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Intuition I guess." He shrugged. "I also saw you come in. But I didn't want to y'know. Intrude."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing is wrong." Scorpius lied, praying Albus didn't notice his puffy eyes. But Al was too smart for that. And knew him too well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Scorp..." Albus looked at him like a kicked puppy. "I can tell when you're upset. You don't have to tell me but I'm here for you. Always."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius bit his lip. "I can't explain."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did someone say something to upset you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. No. Kind of?" He fiddled his cloak idly. "Please don't look at me like that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albus frowned. "Like what?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Like you're pitying me. I don't need pity. Especially not now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I care about you." Albus said firmly. "And that won't change. That isn't about pity, it's about you being my best friend."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't stop thinking about Craig. And Delphi. Everything about that night." He gulped. "Not just that, but the other...other universe."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You've been having nightmares."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So have you." Scorpius shot back, defensive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albus winced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry." He mumbled. "I didn't..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I have. There's nothing to be ashamed of." Albus murmured. "I should be feeling worse though. Had I not trusted Delphi or made you go with me. None of this would have happened."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I went with you willingly. It's much of my fault as it is yours."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But it is my fault...and I'm so sorry." Albus' voice wavered. "I know sorry doesn't do anything but you suffered the most. I can't even begin to imagine what you've been through during those weeks. You were all alone- and I couldn't do anything...But I'm so willing to listen. If you let me in. Please."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Promise you won't think less of me?" Scorpius looked down at his shoes. "Because I feel less of me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I would never. I think deep down in your heart you know that. I care about you Scorpius." Albus took his hand, a gesture he hadn't done in months. He squeezed it. "So much. And seeing you suffer kills me inside. Have you been talking to your Mind Healer?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No. Have you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A bit, yeah." Albus said simply. "It's relieving actually."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Craig should be alive. I could have done something..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Blaming yourself for something you had no control over will not bring Craig back."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's hard. I can't just get over it like that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't have to. I still haven't. It'll take time to heal." Albus' calm voice seemed to frustrate him even more. Something in him snapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How can I possibly heal, move on, whatever, when everyone suffered because of what we did?" Scorpius' voice raised, furious. "Everyone keeps saying it'll get better, and I believed them until I realized it won't. Not for his parents. Not for his friends who call me a murderer because I didn't stop it from happening. They didn't deserve this. <em>Craig didn't deserve this, Albus</em>. He was innocent, he was kind and a good student! Of all people, he deserved this the least. He was..." He wiped his eyes, blinking away tears. "He was so good. It's not fair."<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius crumpled to a sobbing mess on the ground. Albus immediately fell to his side, hugging him. No words were spoken. Neither of them had to speak.<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"At the funeral," Scorpius continued. "I couldn't bear to look at his parents and sisters. His youngest sister, couldn't be more than two years old. How could we let this happen? How can we heal, when they never will?  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not asking you to heal instantly. I told you, I still feel guilty for what happened. But seeing you blame yourself...it's not right. What can that possibly do, Scorpius? Your suffering, your pain. It won't bring him back to life." His voice cracked. "Death...it doesn't matter if it was fair or not. It doesn't pick and choose who it takes. It just...takes."<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hiccoughed, noticing Albus was weeping beside him. "I'm sorry."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm always here for you, Albus." Scorpius said. "And I'm sorry for yelling."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We'll get through this. Together." </span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two angsty pieces in two days, really I just love causing suffering. But worry not, the next ones will be light and fluffy to make up for it! </p>
<p>I feel like a lot of stories don't delve into Scorpius and Albus' trauma. Yes we love seeing them get together and be cute, but I love writing the aftermath of their..."adventure". </p>
<p>Lemme know your thoughts :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. May 2022- Picnic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The weeks leading up to OWLS, Albus and Scorpius decide to take a break and enjoy a picnic.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Today's prompt is: Picnic! 🧺🍞🥪🍎🧀🍰</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"It's a perfect day, isn't it?" Scorpius mused, picnic basket under his arm, the other was holding Albus' hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is." Albus nuzzled his shoulder. "I'm starving."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a clear, crisp Saturday afternoon. The sky was a calming periwinkle with fading clouds. It was warm, but not overwhelmingly hot from the sun shining its golden rays. It was indeed perfect for a day to relax in preparation for their O.W.Ls</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This look like a good spot then?" Albus said, gesturing vaguely at a soft patch of grass by the Great Lake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup!" Scorpius chimed, popping the p.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus chuckled fondly, spreading the checkered red and white blanket ontop. They sat down comfortably, shoulder to shoulder. "Ugh, let's hope they're no bugs."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's all part of nature." Scorpius said, placing the basket down. The boys unwrapped it, revealing the contents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a simple but generous spread. Fresh fruit, creamy brie cheese and crackers, ham sandwiches, mini chocolate cauldron cakes, packets of crisps, and pumpkin juice bottles. For two teenage boys with monstrous appetites, it was a delightful meal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've missed hanging out with you." Albus said between mouthfuls of sandwich. "All this studying has been driving me mad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You won't regret it when you receive perfect exam results." Scorpius replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus scoffed. "Ha! Yeah right."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe not perfect, but surely you'll do amazing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe. You're the real clever clogs between the two of us." Albus lightly nudged him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<em>Stoooop</em>, you messed up my sandwich." He whined, fixing the two pieces of bread neatly. "But thank you. You're not so bad yourself, you know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just can't wait until these exams are over. I miss relaxing and..." He trailed off, looking into his boyfriend's bright blue eyes. "You."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have been studying together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, two points." Albus said, intentionally echoing Scorpius. "First point, studying isn't the same as cuddling. Or talking with you." He moved closer. "Or snogging." He teased. "Or eating tiny sandwiches and cakes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And then the second point?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There is no second point." Albus said. "I just wanted to mimic you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I missed counting all your freckles when we snogged." Scorpius whispered playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me too." Albus leaned forward, but Scorpius pulled back, completely distracted. "Scorp?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two blue birds fluttered near them, invested in the crumbs of their remaining food. They chirped happily as they nibbled on their mini feast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh Albus, look at them!" He cooed. "Aren't they lovely?" He leaned on his shoulder, gazing fondly at the scene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You and birds." Albus rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love them." Scorpius said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know." Albus kissed the top of his head. "Can you pass the crisps?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, which flavor?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Salt and vinegar, please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here you go." Scorpius handed the bag over, wrinkling his nose. He much preferred plain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpius continued to watch the birds with interest while Albus munched loudly on his crisps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to do this more."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Albus swallowed. "Picnics?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, picnics but dates as well. I love spending time with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not very experienced with dates." Albus said. "Not like you are."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpius blushed. "Those didn't feel like dates. They were nice but..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're, well, you." He felt his cheeks warm. "I love spending time with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do too." Albus replied, though the moment was ruined by him having a mouthful of crisps and apple slices as he said this. He leaned forward again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpius cringed. "Your breath smells of salt and vinegar."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Later then?" Albus pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Definitely." Scorpius yawned, comfortably full and exhausted, but happy. "There's nothing I'd rather do." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. April 2027- Pets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scorbus celebrate their anniversary. Albus has a special gift in mind.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Happy anniversary, my love," Albus grinned, gently playing with Scorpius' wispy blond hair. "One year of being married to the handsomest man."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius, still half asleep hummed softly. He rubbed his eyes, sitting up in bed. "Mm...that's a bit of an exaggeration." He yawned loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is it?" Albus gave his husband an affectionate kiss, his eyes twinkled with amusement. "I don't think so."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I adore you, angel." Scorpius purred, wrapping his arms around him. "I can hardly believe it. One year. Has it really?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"According to the calendar, yes." Albus teased, nuzzling him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One year of marriage had happened so quickly. Their lives hadn't changed too much since then, they had moved into their comfortable cottage that Draco and Astoria had purchased as a wedding gift. They also had a cat- kitten, really, named Bathilda who they treated as their own child. Albus was hard at work being a freelance journalist and Scorpius was in his final year at Healer school. He would be graduating in the next month.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's get up. I gotta shower, then check on your present."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius eyebrows knitted in confusion. <em>What on Earth did that mean? Check on his present?</em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've got your present too. I'll feed Bathilda first though."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albus retreated to the bathroom to have his customary half hour shower, followed by getting ready for the day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After breakfast for both humans and cat, Scorpius presented a tiny wrapped box on the table. The ribbon had been ripped slightly, and the remaining part was currently being played with by Bathilda.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry it's so small." Scorpius said sheepishly. "Open it." He gestured to the box.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright," Albus gently caressed the silver box gingerly, careful not to rip anything as he unwrapped it. "Oh. My. God. You didn't..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius beamed. "I did." He sang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shut up." Albus pulled the gift out. Two shiny West End tickets to see <em>Hamilton</em> were in his hand. "You're insane!" He squealed happily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can you believe I've been on the waitlist since '25?" Scorpius kissed Albus' cheek. "It's so popular with the muggles, clearly."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you. Thank you!" Albus embraced him. "Thank you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And we're seeing it tomorrow night!" Scorpius exclaimed, nearly bouncing on his toes with excitement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, now my gift seems shite in comparison." Albus joked, kissing Scorpius' knuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I doubt that." He scoffed. "Can you show me now? I've been wondering all morning."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you insist." Albus smirked, leading him to their backyard. Their garden was still a work in progress, but they had started planting a few starter flowers, and a sweet maple tree stood tall and for shade. A mini owlery, where their eagle owl Flores resided was next to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This way," He instructed. "Mind your head."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's in the...owlery?" Scorpius blinked, ducking his head so he wouldn't bang it against the entrance, a very common occurrence since he was so tall and gangly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius' eyes widened, taking in the area with a sense of wonder. Flores was resting, being nocturnal. But above him were two beautiful, sunset colored lovebirds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ohhh..." He uttered, eyes widening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know you have a fondness for the feathered creatures so I thought."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Al, they're perfect." Scorpius whispered, letting one land on his fingertip. It sang softly, and his heart melted. "I don't know what to say. They're so perfect." The second bird fluttered above Albus, landing promptly on his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They're a male and a female. You can name them if you'd like. I named Flores."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tina and Newt." Scorpius said firmly. "So they match." <br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They can go wherever they like. Same as Flores. They can't send messages though, they aren't trained for that. But they come for food." Albus explained, chuckling. "I was debating on pygmy puffs, but then we found out you're allergic so..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love them." Scorpius, entranced by the birds cooing. "Al, thank you." He kissed his cheek softly. "Thank you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You and birds." Albus rolled his eyes. "I love you so much."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two birds: Newt and Tina fluttered over their heads, singing a sweet song.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i dont know where the headcanon "scorpius loves birds" came from but here it is~! Scorpius and Albus have been married since April 2026. They have a cat Bathilda, and a lot of birds. :D </p>
<p>Comments and kudos make my day, so feel free to share your thoughts.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. October 2030- Arguments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An article published causes friction between the Malfoy-Potters.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This particular prompt was one of the first ideas that came to me and inspired me for this prompt list. Funny how it's right near the end, but that's poetic innit. </p>
<p>Scorpius and Albus are currently 24, and their daughter Astoria Ginevra is 8 months old.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Scorpius had settled quite nicely into his role as Healer of the Pediatric center of St. Mungos. Things were stressful most of the time but he loved his job, he loved his patients, and he was popular with them too, despite his name. He was working his dream career, even if the required uniforms were extremely gaudy. It was a small price to pay. His only complaint was he spent less and less time with his dear Albus and little Astoria Jr, who was nearing her eighth month.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a midday shift luckily when he entered the bustling halls of St. Mungos. Healers moved around through the halls, their lime robes swishing behind them. He adjusted his own robes mindlessly, nodding his head to greet his coworkers. But when he did, he felt a strange presence among all of them. Not only did they not smile or say hello back, but they all were acting odd. Some stared at him in horror, others looked away hurriedly, and worse were the strange looks of pity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The poor dear..." Healer Silver muttered, frowning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't even imagine showing up for work, not after everything happened." Healer Blumenthal whispered, darting her eyes anxiously, avoiding Scorpius' glance. "He's very brave."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Or very stupid."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn't heard everything they were saying, their murmurs too quiet and his ability to read lips were limited. He had attempted to ask what was wrong, to no avail. Everyone acted as though he wasn't there, or whispered hushed words of sympathy. So he chose to simply try to ignore it. He visited his patients as normal, checked paperwork, and slipped in extra sweets to the patients that were especially polite. It felt normal around them, but around his fellow Healers, he felt alienated. Worst was he didn't know why.<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Had he done something wrong? Had someone died? Why was no one talking to him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually he gave up, growing increasingly concerned but mostly annoyed that everyone was acting so weird.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His lunch break was brief, but he had enough time to get some answers. Lucy Weasley, one of Albus' many cousins and a fellow Healer was currently brewing some coffee. He approached her hesitantly, worried he was interrupting something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Healer Weasley?" He plucked up the courage to speak up. He didn't know the brunette terribly well, she was one of the more quieter Weasleys but was friendly enough. Surely she would talk to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning around, Lucy's hazel eyes predictably widened, a brief moment of panic across her face. She quickly gave a strained smile. "Scorpius! Hi..." Her eyes wandered slightly, seeming eager to leave. "How are things?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine." Scorpius said blandly. "And you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine also." Lucy didn't seem eager to engage in small talk either. She turned back to the coffee machine. "Nothing new?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He perked up. "Astoria is crawling all over the place. My daughter- not my mum." He added, chuckling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's nice." Lucy smiled politely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Listen, erm, do you why is everyone acting so peculiar? Like I've got a disease or something. Did I do anything wrong?" He rubbed the back of his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, no you didn't do anything!" Lucy exclaimed. She lowered her voice. "Did you not...read the prophet?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy looked uncomfortable. She blushed noticeably, reaching for the folded newspaper from her cloak pocket. "I don't want to speak too loudly but, you're aware of Albus interviewing Gabriel Flores?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius nodded. "Yes, just last month. He was thrilled about it. The interview was published on Saturday. Why?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel Flores was the son of Gonçalo Flores, the Brazilian Quidditch player that Albus had been a fan of since he was a boy. Gabriel was now a seeker for Puddlemere United, and Albus had the opportunity to interview him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well someone wrote an article about it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The interview?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No..." Lucy bit her lip. "Well, kind of. I think it's better you read it. It isn't good.."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius raised a confused brow, but complied, looking down at the paper with interest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Albus Potter Engaged in a Torrid Affair Amidst his Marriage Turmoil</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>An Exclusive by Angie Anguis.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Albus Potter, son of former boy hero Harry Potter is possibly taking after his beguiling father. Albus (24) is married to Scorpius Malfoy (24) who also happens to be the son of the controversial Death Eater Draco Malfoy. This was already a disastrous match from the beginning. Draco and Harry were boyhood rivals, and the relationship between Albus and Scorpius; dubbed "Scorbus" by supporters, was clearly an act of defying both their parents.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The so-called 'romance' between the two partners may seem like a classic romance, bringing the feud of Malfoys and Potters to a closure. Scorpius and Albus, for the first years of their marriage appeared to look at each other with love and adoration. This is not the case now however. As pictured below, on an outing to Hogsmeade just last month, Albus and Scorpius are seen not holding hands and are a good width apart. Surely a married couple, one who just had a baby would at least be holding hands?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Image of the struggling lovers depicted]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Incidentally, it would appear this photograph would be taken just after Potter had released his interview with the handsome Gabriel Flores (30), Quidditch Star. Potter has admitted on several occasions that he is extremely close with Flores, even stating that "[Flores] is one of my [Potter's] biggest obsessions."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Potter could simply be a fan, but he has reportedly spent extra time outside of work with Flores for 'lunch'. It's unlikely the two are just friends at this point, and anyone with a brain can see that the second born Potter is engaging an amorous relationship with Gabriel Flores. Scorpius Malfoy has yet to make a statement.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius held the newspaper shakily, clumsily stuffing it into his pockets. He felt sick. Sick and warm at the same time. His cheeks were burning. No wonder everyone was staring at him. They pitied him as the scorned husband, who apparently had been cheated on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Scorpius?" Lucy raised a hand gently to his forearm. "I'm sure it's all rubbish. Do you want to-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He forced a grin. "No. No I'll be alright. Thank you, I should get back to work. Talk to you later, Lucy." He left the staff room, his lunch untouched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Collecting his thoughts, he tried to cool down. Albus wouldn't betray him. Nor their daughter. The act was simply illogical, Scorpius trusted him deeply. He would have to discuss this, see if Albus was as confused or as distraught as he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He appeared home around three, exhausted. He removed his work robes, sinking down into their couch, drained from the day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi angel!" Albus chirped, entering from the kitchen. "I just put down Tori for a nap, but she'll wake soon." He sat next to him. "I don't mean to brag, but she's very slowly starting to say 'dada'. I can feel it! But don't worry, I'm sure she'll say papa next. Oh! And her eyes! I think they're turning green! Just like her daddy." His eyes were twinkling, clearly proud of the infant. "She impresses me everyday."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius couldn't help but smile softly, equally proud. "That's wonderful." His eyes wandered, feeling distant. As if there was something keeping the two apart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is everything alright?" He frowned. "Usually you're rushing to write in your baby diary on every little thing Tori does." He raised a hand to Scorpius' knee. Realization dawned on him. "Oh...did you read the prophet?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius nodded. "I'm assuming you read it too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I...told Angie not to publish it. That it would ruin our reputation but clearly, her stories are more important to her."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait...hang on." Scorpius stopped him, raising his brow, his heart sinking. "You knew about it beforehand?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albus' guilty expression answered his question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You did."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I work for the prophet, of course I knew about it." He added, glancing nervously at his hands. "I didn't want to cause any more grief. With your grandfather and work, I just didn't want-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So you decided not to tell me." Scorpius pulled away sharply. "How long did you know?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"About a week." Albus muttered, adjusting the wedding band on his finger. "Please let me explain. I didn't want to keep it from you. It didn't seem like a big deal at the time. I thought it would blow over."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius scoffed. "An affair, Albus! They think you've been cheating! How is that not a 'big deal' to you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant...I didn't want to cause drama or upset you. You don't deserve that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius' expression darkened. "And yet you did. By refusing to tell me, you did upset me. Humiliated me. And if your daughter was old enough to understand, she would be humiliated too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Scorpius..." Albus ran his hand through his dark curls, exasperated at being misunderstood.<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We could have worked this out together, figured out a solution. Instead, I had to deal with the constant stares and judgements from my coworkers, pitying me, like I was the clueless husband unaware of his spouse's adultery. Do you have any idea what that was like? Or were you too worried about your reputation?" It was a cold thing to say, and not at all what he meant. It had come out so quickly, it was too late to take back.<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not about my reputation! I wasn't thinking straight, and like I said, I wanted to tell you!" Albus said hotly, frustrated that they were going in circles. "You don't believe that though..." He couldn't say it. It was too painful. "Right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No. I'm not a fool."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't. I swear, Scorpius, I would never do that." Albus' forest green eyes stared pleadingly. "I would never do that to you. Or to our little Astoria."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius scowled, turning away. "I hate being in the spotlight. I never liked it before and now...everything seems worse. Everyone is watching me- judging every decision I make because I married Albus Potter." He took a shaky breath. "At work, I had no idea what was going because I hadn't yet read the Prophet. Everyone else did. Their eyes were all on me and...do you have any idea what that's like?" His voice raised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I do! That was my entire life, Scorpius!" Albus retorted. "My dad is Harry Potter for Christ's sake. Of course I know what that's like. How could you even say that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I just want to be normal! To not be gawked at all because of who I've married." He gritted his teeth. "I dealt with that enough as a child. I'm mortified, Al."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So I embarrass you, eh?" Albus said, furious. "What a surprise: Albus Severus Potter; an embarrassment to his family name, his parents and now his husband."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No- no Al that wasn't what I-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you wanted privacy, why in Merlin's name did you marry me?" Albus snapped, the words out before he had a second to think. "No...no...I didn't mean it..." He gulped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a painful silence. Scorpius, shocked by the outburst, had let out a choked gasp. Albus reached out, but Scorpius had flinched away. The gesture was so cold, so dismissive that it felt as if ice water had been poured on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't." Scorpius whispered. "I'm going to check on the baby." He slipped away to the nursery, leaving Albus to collect his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Scorpius..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Little Astoria was awake in her crib when Scorpius entered, blinking owlishly. Fully awake now, she fussed and squeaked, waving her chubby fists out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shhh, mon ange." He whispered, lifting her in his arms, holding her close. The infant calmed down dramatically, tears replaced with tiny hiccups. "It's alright. Papa's here, little one." He attempted trying different silly faces to make her smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astoria blinked, her face scrunched together as she analyzed her father's series of amusing faces. She finally gave in, giving him a gummy grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius studied her features closely. Al was right, her eyes were slowly becoming fern green. Her hair, once wispy and pale white, was turning a strawberry blonde, like her biological mother. But when she smiled or giggled, dimples revealed on her rosy cheeks. Just like his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cah." She muttered, pointing at a sleeping Bathilda, who was curled up by the window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Astoria. That's a cat." He kissed her head. "My smart girl. Can you say papa now, darling? Papa?" He repeated slower. "Pa...pa."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astoria looked at him, muttering again something that sounded closer to 'lahtha' but he was pleased nonetheless. Soon she would be a little chatterbox, racing around their home, causing mischief. He would teach her French and Latin, perhaps some piano if she was interested. She would be remarkably clever by the time she was ready for Hogwarts. He knew he would be especially emotional when she turned eleven, and Albus would have to comfort him, though he knew he would be holding back tears too. Her other doting father.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His dear Albus...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whispering one of his mum's French lullabies, he lulled himself and the infant to sleep, resting in the rocking chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn't asleep long, as when his eyes fluttered open, Astoria was still napping on his chest. He yawned, careful not to move in case he woke her. His eyes were adjusting as he blearily stirred ever so slightly. He would have to be extra careful putting her back in her crib. When he did, the door creaked open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Scorpius?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Al..." He uttered, rubbing his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She should sleep for a little longer. I fed her an hour ago." He explained. "Are you hungry? I made some pasta."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't leave until we sort this out. Please."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think I overreacted." He said, looking ashamed.<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No. No you didn't." Albus fiddled with the loose string on his trousers. "I should have told you about the article. I thought that...avoiding it, would make the situation go away. That was, obviously wrong."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius snorted, but was listening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And, about the article itself..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know you didn't do anything." Scorpius said quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gabriel and I got along well. I consider him a friend. That's all he is. I would never betray you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nor would I." Scorpius raised a hand to Albus' slightly chiseled chin. He would have to remind him to shave soon, he was getting a bit scruffy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"In short, I've been a bit of a git." Albus chuckled softly. "And I'm sorry."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius' expression softened, kissing his cheek. "I'm sorry too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All wasn't completely forgiven, at least not in that moment, but they stayed nestled together for the remainder of the night. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. June 2023- Injury</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Albus tries to play Quidditch again. It doesn't end well. Luckily he has Scorpius to patch him up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A shorter, lighter piece from the last one. Hope you enjoy. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Ow...ow...fuck!" Albus hissed, clutching his very swollen, bruised arm, limply flopped over like a noodle. It wasn't bleeding, but it was red and purple, not a very good sign. Scorpius, the aspiring Healer was checking it over. Every so often, Albus yelped or squealed in pain as he suffered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I told you to be careful." Scorpius reminded him, his lips twitching in amusement. "I told you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, well, how was I supposed to know James was gonna sneak attack me with the Quaffle?" Albus moaned, yelping at a particularly sharp pain. "This is why I hate Quidditch. I shouldn't have agreed to do it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stop whining and let me fix you up, big baby." Scorpius teased, raising his wand and muttering some spells under his breath. "Fair warning, this might sting a bit."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean..." Albus winced as the spell kicked in. Stinging was an understatement, it felt like hundreds of fire ants were crawling on his skin, mixed with spicy fire whiskey. He yowled like a distressed, wounded deer. "Owwww...Scorpius!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I warned you!" He said, wrapping spare bandages around the arm. "All better. Except one more thing.."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh no." Albus braced himself. "What now?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll kiss it better." Scorpius whispered coyly. "Would you like that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albus nodded, blushing. "Please." He said, a tad too eager.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius rolled his eyes fondly, planting a gentle kiss on Albus' forearm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Better?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Much."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. December 2022- Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys kiss under the moonlight.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Today's prompt is: Kisses! </p>
<p>Merry Christmas Eve to those who celebrate it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Albus' heart was racing in his chest as he tiptoed through the echoing long corridors of Malfoy Manor. This was his first time spending the night at Scorpius' home when they were officially a couple, and being nervous was an understatement. Not that he disliked Draco and Astoria- but he would be lying if he wasn't intimidated by them. And the manor itself...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything was so big, so fancy, and not to mention ancient. Every step he took, made a loud echoing noise, his trainers causing a ruckus as he stumbled after him. Albus' dad had terrible memories of this place, but he never felt more at home. However it was difficult to find a private place to talk to his boyfriend without Scorpius' parents barging in, or worse, the paintings on the stony walls tsking in disgust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This way," Scorpius murmured, taking Albus' hand and leading him to a spare room. "No one will check in here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're sure? Because if someone walks in on us..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I promise, Al. We're safe. No one goes in here." He unlocked the door. "Come on in."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albus let out a low whistle. They had entered a massive walk-in closet, with layers upon layers of posh clothes. Since there was barely any visible light, Albus knocked clumsily into a faux fur coat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So this is where you keep your silk pants." He teased, tickling Scorpius' hip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shush." Scorpius squeaked, cheeks flushed. "No, this is all stuff my ancestors wore. Dad likes to keep it for, um, memories." He giggled awkwardly. "Don't be so noisy- mum and dad'll hear you if you keep stumbling about."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry." Albus quickly moved away from a stray slipper. "It's impossible to see in here." He lifted his wand. "Lumos!" It flickered, a soft glow illuminating. "So what exactly did you want here?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius bit his lip, looking shy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albus raised an eyebrow, waiting for a response. When nothing came, he spoke again. "You kept staring at me during dinner."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How could I not?" Scorpius drawled, running his hand through his boyfriend's beautiful curls. "You're irresistible." He purred into his ear, reaching his other hand down to cup his freckled cheek. "Kiss me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albus was taken aback, but nodded eagerly. In a husky voice, he whispered. “There’s no mistletoe…” He recalled, cupping his boyfriend’s cheek. Scorpius’ soft blond locks shone in the moonlit windows, the lighting causing it to look blue in some angles or like an angelic halo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t care.” Scorpius whispered. “Kiss me.” He repeated, this time more firmly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It started a bit sloppy, a bit inexperienced. They rarely ever snogged so passionately, especially hidden away in a closet. It was not nearly as romantic as they had hoped, but it was quiet and relatively private. Scorpius pressed his lips against Albus', stealing greedy kisses from him, eyes shut tightly. Their hearts were pounding in sync, taking in extra breaths. Albus, hungry for more, wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's slender waist, grinning behind each kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Scorpius are you in- <em>OH MERLIN</em>!" The door smacked open, and Draco Malfoy stood on the other side of the closet, gaping like a fish. "I..." He blinked rapidly, startled beyond belief. Albus had never seen Draco Malfoy look anything other than stoic and stern. Here he was taken aback, flustered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jumping apart, both boys were blushing profusely and horror struck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"<em>Dad!</em>" Scorpius shrieked.</span>
</p>
<p>"I didn't know you were in here- er- or I wouldn't have barged in."</p>
<p>"You could have knocked!" Scorpius groaned.</p>
<p>
  <span>Albus, too mortified to form any sentences, stood there, wondering if it was possible to sink into the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm...going to leave you two be." Draco cleared his throat. "I was never here." Shielding his eyes, he backed away slowly. "I was never even here." He closed the door in a hurry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius shuffled his feet nervously. "Sorry about that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albus fixed his messy hair. "S' okay. Could have been worse, I guess?" He thought for a moment. "Nevermind, that was utterly horrible."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agreed. Maybe we should-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They leaped another mile when a voice called for them. Scorpius’ mum. Of course. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Boys, come decorate the tree!" Astoria' said, her voice muffled through the walls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Should we..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. But don't make eye contact with your dad."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deal." Albus gulped, then under his breath he said: "Easier said than done."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. August 2024- Separation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Albus receives the best news of his life. But is it worth it?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Today's prompt is: Separation<br/>Albus and Scorpius are both 18. Lily just turned 16, James is 20 and married to Iris (also 20) for about two months. James and Iris have one daughter Jasmine Mei, who is five months old. Teddy and Victoire are married (26 and 25) and have two kids William Remus and Madeline Hope (both 2 and a half) </p><p>Happy Christmas to those who celebrate it! Enjoy the slight angst.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Albus sat on one side of their cramped bed, fiddling with the tail of his robe. His back creaked when he moved to reach for the crumpled letter on the bedside, studying it silently.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Mr. Potter,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We are pleased to inform you that your application has been accepted for Sydney’s Wizarding Journalism Community (SWJC)...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He put it back down. He had already read it dozens of times. This was the chance he had been dreaming of. Leaving his shitty London flat to see a new place. To study his heart out, among the best of the best. But at what price? He couldn't. Simply put, it wasn't worth it. Or was it? He couldn't focus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Al?" Scorpius was at the doorway, platinum hair damp and shiny from a recent shower. "Are you alright? You seem tense."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He went back to fiddling with his robe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Albus?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I got it." He said, his voice surprisingly gruff. "The internship."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpius took a moment to process, then gasped in excitement. He gave him an awkward side hug, squeezing him tightly. "Albus! That's amazing!" He gave him a chaste kiss. "I'm so proud of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus shook his head. "I'm not going to do it. I can't. Look," He pointed at the fine print. "It's in Sydney." He paused. "Australia."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know where Sydney is." Scorpius said, raising an eyebrow. "Are you going?" Albus shook his head. "Al, you have to go! You've been waiting for months to get a chance to intern with these people!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't drop everything and leave." Albus said firmly. "I live here, I can't leave you..." He gently took his boyfriend's hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpius frowned. "That isn't a good reason to not go. This is your dream career."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus looked ready to argue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you don't want to go, that's a completely different story." Scorpius continued, staring down Albus' stubborn expression. "It is very far, and I'll miss you terribly." He looked down sadly. Memories flooded of the time they were separated in the other universe. They had been attached at the hip since.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's six months." Albus whispered, swallowing the lump in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But Albus," Scorpius cupped his cheek. "Think of the opportunities you'll get! Think of all the places you'll see, all the people you'll meet." His eyes twinkled excitedly. "You'll be too busy being lonely, because you'll be studying how to be the perfect journalist and cuddling all those koalas."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus giggled at that. "Yeah...I do really want to go loads. I've been working so hard and ...this is a big deal. Six months’ll fly by, eh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. And I'll write every day. Or at least, any chance that I get."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too, silly boy."</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>All of the Weasley-Lupin-Potter-Malfoy-Granger clan came to see Albus off. Albus had spent an individual time with each of them, mostly giving hugs and words of encouragement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy and Vic's twins Billy and Maddie, were sobbing miserably, devastated that their favorite uncle was leaving them for so long, and that he would miss their birthday. James and Iris' tiny baby daughter Jazzy, though too young to understand, whimpered sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have fun, Al." James gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't get into too much trouble." Teddy joked, ruffling his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Make sure to report on every single dragon you see." Sixth year Lily demanded after hugging Albus goodbye. "Okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I can get close enough to them." Albus chuckled. "I'll miss you, Lily Lu."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After meeting with every single family member, Albus moved to Scorpius who was smiling bravely, holding back tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing on his tiptoes, he gave him one last tight hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll miss you." Scorpius choked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Try not to forget me." Albus chuckled behind his sparkling tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who are you again?" Scorpius teased, kissing his cheek. They both looked at each other, before he added solemnly: "Be brave, Albus. Don't actually hug those koalas. I read in a book that they're aggressive."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will." Albus nodded. "Oh! Almost forgot..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Portkey's leaving in five minutes!" The witch by the clock portkey shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus reached in his back, pulling out something shiny. It was a silver dove pendant, the same as their patronuses. "I've got a matching one." He confirmed. "Just so you can, y'know..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's perfect." Scorpius murmured, admiring it's tiny silver beak. "Thank you." He smiled tearfully, gripping it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I should...go then. I'll write to you once I get there. You still have the letterbox?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpius nodded. "I do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus bowed his head, pressing a light kiss to his boyfriend's knuckle. He looked back at the portkey, staring at it desperately as if it would go without him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go on," Scorpius nudged him. "Please. You'll regret it if you won't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus sighed. "I'll regret leaving you. I already do!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Six month'll fly by, remember?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It will." He briefly drifted away to hug his parents one more time, then back towards the portkey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a quick motion, Scorpius raced towards him. "Wait! Al- um," He stumbled over his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus turned around, green eyes widening as Scorpius kissed him one last time. He could overhear his niece and nephew shouting at the public display of affection. But he didn't care. Their noses bumped together as they shared their final kiss. At least for six months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good luck." Scorpius whispered breathlessly.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flustered and out of breath, he took one last look at his family and Scorpius before touching the portkey and spinning out of sight.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Febuary 2025- Reunited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A long waited reunion.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had to post these together, since they're two parts. &lt;3 Merry Christmas once again. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[ Albus &lt;3: Plane just landed! Can't wait to see you 💚💞💓</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Albus:&lt;3 : "I know no ways to mince it in love, but directly to say, ‘I love you.’” (Henry V, Act V, scene ii) ]</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpius was staring at the recent messages on his mobile phone, beaming happily. Six months had flown by, though not as quickly as he had liked. He was still studying to be a Healer alongside working as an admin for St. Mungos, and though he was extremely busy, he felt a sense of loneliness every time he returned to the flat, or waking up beside an empty bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that was all over (the waiting, not the long hours at work). At least for now. Albus would be home, and perhaps they would move out of London and into a nice actual house with a garden. In the country, where Al would have the peace and quiet to write. They would have a pet too. Albus was eager to have a dog, while Scorpius was more inclined for a cat. Either way, they would be happy together. As someone had once said, they belonged together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He checked his gilded watch once more. Heels bouncing, anxiously, he looked around for any sign of Albus. So far, he had confused two people for him. One of them happened to be a very frightened French speaking muggle, who was traumatized by Scorpius randomly hugging him. The truth was, Scorpius was inexperienced with airports and assumed Albus would materialize in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After staring at the nearby bakery beside the terminal, he heard a voice calling for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Scorpius!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned, elated at the familiar voice ringing through his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus Potter, rolling his suitcases behind him, beaming radiantly. His messy black curls were longer, past his ears which had been recently pierced in what looked like a dragon tooth. True to his letters, he was tanner from the Australian heat, with his sun kissed skin and even more freckles dotting his arms and cheeks like a galaxy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, a very stunned Scorpius was engulfed in a hug. Though they were making a huge scene, neither of them cared. Albus was hugging him so tightly, that he had practically leaped into his boyfriend's ecstatic arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I missed you, beanstalk." Albus mumbled into his chest. "So much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I missed you too. How was the flight?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus made a face. "Long. And my back hurts. I feel like a grandad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I told you, a portkey would be quicker." Scorpius joked in a sing-song voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah." He rolled his eyes, poking his cheek softly. "I'd never admit that outloud." He yawned. "I need a nap. And so much coffee. And you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpius smiled softly. "That can all be arranged." To himself he said: "I'm so happy you're back."</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. December 2025- Meeting the Grandparents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Albus faces one of his greatest challenges: Meeting the Malfoy Grandparents.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Today's prompt is: Meeting the Grandparents and unlike my good friend Ray who chose Scorpius meeting the Weasleys...I decided an opposite approach.<br/>(Scorpius recently turned 20, Albus is 19) </p>
<p>TW: for a bit of homophobia from Lucius, but he's less homophobic and more Albusphobic if that makes sense. </p>
<p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a quiet evening in the Malfoy/Potter cottage. Albus, hard at work on a knitting project, yelped when his fiancee flopped down next to him on the sofa. His knitting needles fell everywhere, scattering the floor.</p>
<p>"Hiya Al." Scorpius beamed sheepishly. "We need to talk." He said, blue eyes extremely serious.</p>
<p>"Oh Lord." Albus picked up the knitting needles, lazily dropping them on the coffee table in a messy pile. "I'm sorry for whatever I did, or whoever died. Can I send a gift basket as a sign of forgiveness?"</p>
<p>"What? No, no you didn't do anything wrong!" Scorpius said hurriedly. He placed his hands in his lap. "How would you feel about my grandparents coming over?"</p>
<p>Albus thought for a moment. "Which ones?" He asked, mentally preparing himself. He had only met one set. Anastasia and Hyperion Greengrass- the maternal side. They were nice enough, and he could deal with them, despite their old, wrinkly selves. The other side however...terrified him.</p>
<p>"My Malfoy grandparents." Scorpius said, noticing Albus' look of pure horror. "I know what you're thinking, I know the whole...working for Voldemort and being obsessed with blood purity is definitely not a good look." Ignoring Albus' snort, he continued: "They're harmless now."</p>
<p>"Yes, but..." Albus shifted his seating uncomfortably. "I'm not judging their past but they seem a bit..." He gestured vaguely.</p>
<p>"My grandfather is a bit old fashioned, yes."</p>
<p>"I was going to say stuffy and vaguely homophobic." He quipped.</p>
<p>"Albus!" Scorpius frowned. "You haven't even met them!"</p>
<p>"I know, I know. I'm sorry, I really shouldn't judge. I'm just a bit ...unprepared. Your dad still intimidates me, and Lucius Malfoy is a whole other bag of nifflers. Could we delay this meeting in a month or so?"</p>
<p>"Al, we're going to be married." Scorpius said firmly. "They're my family. No matter how...stuffy they might seem, they deserve to know about our engagement. Could you give them a chance? For me?"</p>
<p>He paused, staring at Scorpius' pleading, puppy dog eyes. He sighed. "Of course. I'll prepare something nice and fancy for them."</p>
<p>Scorpius grinned. "Thank you." He kissed his cheek.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The week leading up to Narcissa and Lucius' visit was agonizing. They had spent the day before cleaning, tidying up everything and making sure Bathilda- their new kitten didn't rip anything to shreds. Which was easier said than done, since she was a mischievous little fluffball.</p>
<p>Albus, the excellent cook, had prepared a roast with potatoes. Scorpius had assisted with the seasoning but other than that, stayed out of the kitchen.</p>
<p>At four, the doorbell chimed. Scorpius leaped into the air with a high pitched shriek. "Okay, don't panic! Everyone stay calm." He quickly fixed the napkin placement so it was just so. "Does this look straight? Oh Merlin, this was a horrible idea."</p>
<p>"Scorpius, remember your breathing." Albus said, laying one hand on his shoulder. "It'll be okay."</p>
<p>Taking a few easy breaths, he nodded. "Right. Who's panicking? I'm not panicking." He fiddled with his engagement ring anxiously. "This is fine."</p>
<p>"Go on and meet them," Albus nudged him, laughing.</p>
<p>"Come with me." Scorpius whined, grabbing his hand as they walked towards the door. He took another breath, then opened the door.</p>
<p>Narcissa Malfoy stood tall and elegant, her platinum blond hair twisted in a long braid, ocean blue eyes, and wearing velvet robes. She was quite beautiful, despite the lines over her forehead and under her eyes, she looked rather youthful.</p>
<p>"Scorpius, dear." She reached a long hand to her grandson's cheek, then embraced him warmly. "How you've grown! You're looking more like Draco everyday." She smiled easily, kissing his temple. Albus decided he liked her.</p>
<p>"Hello grandmother." Scorpius dimpled. "I've missed you." He moved from the hug to address his grandfather, who was standing stoic beside his wife.</p>
<p>Lucius was the exact opposite. His silver grey hair too was long, but unlike Draco's it was not tied back, and instead cascaded past his shoulders. His eyes were grey, sunken and cold. While Draco at least was capable of smiling and being jubilant, Lucius looked like he hadn't smiled in the past century, let alone felt any genuine joy. Wearing a black suit and gripping a very expensive looking walking stick, Albus shrinked away, avoiding his glance, for fear of the man possibly killing him with one glare. But he couldn't deny, he looked like an older Scorpius.</p>
<p>There was no hug from Lucius. Instead, Scorpius' intimidating grandfather opted for a very simple, but firm handshake that left Albus feeling confused and underwhelmed. He couldn't imagine his own grandfather being so distant, but Scorpius acted as if it was normal.</p>
<p>"Grandfather," The younger Malfoy piped, chuckling awkwardly. "It's very lovely to see you as well, sir." He carefully bowed his head.</p>
<p>"Quite." He drawled, stepping inside their main living area. He flicked his walking stick (wand?) and their coats floated onto the coat hanger. He looked around at their home, inspecting it with his grey eyes.</p>
<p>"And this is Albus," Scorpius said, patting his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Ah yes, Albus<em> Potter</em>." Lucius said his last name, as if it was a rude word and glaring at Albus as if he was a roach preparing to be squashed on. Albus decided to scowl back.</p>
<p>"Hello!" He said, only to Narcissa. </p>
<p>"Hello dear." Narcissa said, shaking his hand and giving Lucius a warning glare. "It's so nice to meet you. Scorpius has told me all about you, of course."</p>
<p>"It's nice to meet you too." Albus looked at Lucius begrudgingly, although still eager to win the older man over. He held his hand out like Scorpius had...but Lucius did not budge. So he slowly drifted his arm back to his side awkwardly. "And you...er...sir." He also decided finger guns may not be an appropriate response either.</p>
<p>"So, um, welcome!" Scorpius said. Bathilda scurried in between Lucius' legs, who yelped as if the tiny kitten was a rodent. "Don't mind our cat. She's a sweetheart, truly."</p>
<p>Lucius scowled at the kitten, who promptly hissed back and hid under the couch.</p>
<p>"Your home is so quaint." Narcissa complimented, admiring the pictures charmed on the wall.</p>
<p>"Thank you!" Albus blushed. "It was an eng-" A nudge from Scorpius. "I mean...it is nice, isn't it?"</p>
<p>"Oh! Um, can we get anything to drink? Tea? Coffee? Fire whiskey...?" Scorpius chuckled nervously.</p>
<p>"Tea would be lovely, dear."</p>
<p>"I'll be back with your tea- um, Albus is the roast ready?"</p>
<p>"Cooling just now." Albus confirmed.</p>
<p>Lucius mumbled something inaudible under his breath.</p>
<p>"Sorry?" Albus frowned. "Did you say something?"</p>
<p>"Oh, nothing. I just recalled the days when House Elves provided meals and chores for us." Lucius said. "Before the Ministry became so..." His lip curled. "...soft."</p>
<p>"Lucius, remember what we talked about." Narcissa murmured. "No politics."</p>
<p>"Of course, dearest."</p>
<p>"If being soft means that everyone is a decent human being, then I see no issue." Albus narrowed his eyes, his voice low but cold. "And cooking really isn't a difficult task. I think even you could do it." As an afterthought, he added with a smug smirk: "Sir."</p>
<p>Lucius, for a brief moment, looked affronted. "Why, you-"</p>
<p>"Tea's here!" Scorpius floated the tray over their heads, interrupting the tension. "Shall we eat now? It's a bit early but..."</p>
<p>"That sounds lovely, I'm positively famished." Narcissa smiled softly.</p>
<p>"Yes, as I am." Lucius said.</p>
<p>"Excellent- that can be fixed in a moment."</p>
<p>The dining room was not posh in the slightest, but it was clean and the table was set. They took their respective seats, as Albus levitated their meal onto the table.</p>
<p>Everyone was quiet, save for the clink of silverware hitting their plates as they ate.</p>
<p>"So," Albus said, mouthful of potatoes. "Where are you living now?"</p>
<p>"That information is none of your business." Lucius said, sipping his wine pompously.</p>
<p>"Lucius." Narcissa warned. "We're staying in the French countryside. Away from the...public eye." She took another bite of food. "This is delicious dear."</p>
<p>"Thanks! It's my dad's recipe." Albus beamed proudly.</p>
<p>"You'll make your future wife very happy." Narcissa noted.</p>
<p>Albus' cheeks turned red. "Er...um." He looked at Scorpius, placing his hand on his. Their engagement rings shined brightly. "Actually, Scorpius and I..."</p>
<p>"We're engaged!" Scorpius blurted out.</p>
<p>Silence, then Narcissa stood up.</p>
<p>She put her fork down, shocked, but pleased. "Oh, my! How wonderful!" Her eyes sparkled with tears. "I had no idea! Congratulations!" She raised her goblet.</p>
<p>Scorpius blushed. "Thank you."</p>
<p>Albus too, looked pleased. "It's a funny story actually, on how we got engaged..."</p>
<p>His words were drowned out by Lucius' dropping his crystal goblet violently.</p>
<p>"Grandfather?"</p>
<p>There was a pregnant pause. Lucius glared at Scorpius, terrifyingly calm.</p>
<p>"Do you think this family is a joke, Scorpius?" He asked, silently repairing his goblet.</p>
<p>"Pardon?" Scorpius squeaked, meekly. "Would you like more-"</p>
<p>"<em>Silence</em>!" Lucius boomed, slamming his hand on the table. "Answer my question. Do you think this family is a joke?"</p>
<p>"Lucius-" Narcissa started, exhausted.</p>
<p>"No, no I don't, sir." Scorpius lowered his head.</p>
<p>"Then pray tell, why would you make a mockery of our bloodline."</p>
<p>"I...don't know what you mean."</p>
<p>"Don't be daft. Your father, despite disrespecting me had the decency to marry a pureblood witch." Lucius continued. "Marrying a man- a halfblood Potter..." He snarled. "Is an insult, an embarrassment to the Malfoy name. "Our family line will be extinct because of your selfishness. Insolent child."</p>
<p>"Watch your tone." Albus growled, raising his wand. "We don't need your approval, Lucius. In fact, the more you oppose? The more we want to marry."</p>
<p>"And I love him." Scorpius said, voice cracking. "You can't stop me from marrying Albus. You can't control my life."</p>
<p>"You know nothing of love or marriage." Lucius said coldly, drawing his own wand.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah?" Albus stood up. "Try me, grandpa."</p>
<p>"Perhaps it is better if the Malfoy line dies." Narcissa commented dryly, reaching a hand to comfort Scorpius, who was on the verge of tears.</p>
<p>"I don't give my blessings."</p>
<p>"Brilliant, we weren't asking for them." Albus shrugged. "And we'll be the Malfoy-Potters from now on."</p>
<p>Ignoring Albus, Lucius continued: "You may not appreciate my actions Scorpius, but I am helping you. I understand you're young and naive, but truly I mean well. Without heirs, this line dies with you. Marrying a man, a Potter, a half blood..." He repeated. "Are you trying to kill me?"</p>
<p>Albus shrugged, not a hint of sarcasm in his voice: "Dunno, is it working?"</p>
<p>"Enough." Narcissa said sharply. "The line was going to end sooner or later, and as long as our grandson is happy with Albus, that's all that matters." She raised an eyebrow. "Though I would love some great grandchildren. Simply to spoil."</p>
<p>"We can arrange that." Albus quipped.</p>
<p>Lucius stood up, sneering at Scorpius. "So be it. I shall be taking my leave now. Don't bother contacting me again." He lifted his bony fingers to raise his grandson's chin, who quickly flinched away. "Unless you stop this nonsense, you are a disgrace to our family legacy."</p>
<p>Albus, furious tried to hit Lucius with a hex, but the older wizard had apparated away. "Dammit. That old piece of..."</p>
<p>"Al..."</p>
<p>"Well," Albus placed his hands on his hips. "Wasn't he just charming?" He said sarcastically. "Really pleasant."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry boys." Narcissa said. "His prejudices haven't left since the war ended. I hope I'll still be welcome at the wedding."</p>
<p>"Of course." Albus vowed.</p>
<p>"Thank you." She kissed his temple as if he was her own grandson. "And Albus? Welcome to the family."</p>
<p>Albus beamed. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. March 2024- Flirting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scorpius is usually a very studious student. However, his boyfriend is really distracting.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Today's prompt is: Flirting!</p>
<p>(Also I can't believe I'm almost finished with these prompts!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Scorpius' favorite class without a doubt had to be History of Magic. Professor Binns was never the most...engaging teacher, but he was always absorbed with history of past wizards and witches, that he simply didn't care that the ghost droned on for way too long about a specific topic. History was simply that interesting to him. He had read every single book in his mum's library, so he always loved absorbing new information.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But this class was different, only slightly because he was a bit distracted. The sunlight happened to have reflected just perfectly on Albus' messy hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Today, we will be reviewing the Goblin Rebellion of 1612." Professor Binns drawled in his monotone, wispy voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius picked up his peacock feathered quill and started to scribble notes down, trying to concentrate instead of focusing on his boyfriend's beauty from the corner of his eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The first act of rebellion was by Grogut the Ghastly in Hogsmeade village..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius stopped writing. Albus, who hadn't written a single note, yawned loudly. His heart jumped, watching him fix his dark curls. His handsome tan, freckles dotting his cheeks and arms like a galaxy. And his forest green eyes, half open as he lazily doodled on the parchment, one hand resting on his chin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius ripped off a bit of parchment, scribbling a quick message. He folded it into a paper bird, a talent he had learned from his father, and watched it flutter onto Albus' desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Drogknack the Delightful raised her sword and attacked the witch..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eyebrows knitted in confusion, Albus unfolded it, reading it closely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Are you even paying attention?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albus rolled his eyes, writing a response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>You aren't either. Don't be a hypocrite, Scorp.</strong> Followed by a doodle of a smiley face sticking its tongue out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I'm distracted by you!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albus turned around, startled. He mouthed 'Me?' softly, blushing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius nodded coyly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albus scrunched his nose, turning back to his work, before tossing another note.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I think you need to concentrate more than me, loverboy.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius stuffed the note into his robe pocket, deciding it would be best not to let his teenage hormones (and Al's obvious attractiveness) prevent him from learning this crucial lesson.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then again...he already read a book cover to cover about both Goblin Rebellions. Admiring Albus didn't take too much effort after, he thought, as he finished his notes blissfully.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>"So," Albus started, walking side by side with Scorpius as they finished class. "What were you really distracted about? Because obviously it couldn't be me." He bumped his shoulder with his side playfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Watch it," Scorpius warned, though he couldn't stop smiling. "You know you're the only boy in this school who can make me weak."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A weak little noodle." Albus teased, kissing his cheek. "You're not too bad yourself."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Al, people are starting to stare..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let them." Albus said. "Can't I show affection to my boyfriend since he was staring at my arse all class?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wasn't- ngnh-" Scorpius' cheeks reddened. "I wasn't staring at your..." Al's eyebrows quirked cheekily. "I wasn't!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure." Albus hummed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Anyway, I'm going to the library to study." Scorpius murmured. "Are you coming?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albus made a face. "You're disgustingly adorable, you know that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That isn't an answer." Scorpius rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "But thank you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, I suppose I'll come." Albus took his boyfriend's hand. "But I don't think I'll study much if I'm honest."</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. June 2025- Proposal 💍</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shortly after Albus' return from Australia, Scorpius plans the perfect proposal. :&gt;</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Today's prompt is proposal~ </p><p>I don't have much to add, but thank you all for joining me on this journey! Two more to go &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"It's so beautiful..." Albus breathed, eyes widening as he caught a glimpse of the Malfoy gardens. Scorpius had written a discreet note begging him to come here- for what reason, he had no idea. He had a faint idea now, stepping on the damp dew grass, out of the patio to look at the rainbow of flowers bloom in a circular shape, like a canopy. Fairy lights strung from the cherry trees, glimmering with the moonlight reflecting off them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Malfoy family peacocks and peahens grazed on the left side, while in the middle was Scorpius, beaming at him through the canopy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi!" He called, giggling. His snow white hair looked even more dazzling. Perhaps it was the moonlight. "Thanks for coming."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right, what's all this then?" Albus asked, chuckling as some strings of fairy lights hit his head. "Did you make all this yourself?" He made his way to Scorpius, taking his cold hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpius dimpled. "Yes, it didn't take long. Do you like it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do. It's lovely- but what's the occasion?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpius didn't answer at first. "My mum and dad used to bring me here when I was small. Mostly during the summer. We'd sit on the grass," He crouched down, gesturing for Albus to join him, who obliged. "And watch that blanket of stars. Sometimes, if it wasn't cloudy, we'd point out the constellations. I was always distraught when I remembered Astoria wasn't a constellation. It seems quite unfair."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus leaned his head on Scorpius' shoulder, yawning. "It does. It's still pretty though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Isn't it?" Scorpius placed his hand on top of Albus'. "I called you here for a reason, not just to relive nostalgia. Can I tell you something?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus turned to his boyfriend, puzzled. He stared into Scorpius' sweet blue eyes, dotted with silver from the light of the moon. "Anything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I missed you so much when you were away."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no listen for a second." Scorpius said softly. "I felt like...a part of me was missing. I went along with my day, I wasn't physically in pain but...things didn't feel right." He rested his other hand to Albus' heart. "Do you get what I mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus nodded slowly, touched by his wise words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ever since we met, I knew you were special. Not because you were a Potter but because you were the first person besides my family that showed me genuine kindness. I didn't feel scared when you were by my side." Scorpius said. "We were more than just best friends, we were...a team." His voice wavered, but was still firm. "Even after our adventure, I dated other people...you were always supportive of me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought I was being silly. That I just admired you- I enjoyed your companionship. But then, I remembered a key moment in my life where I discovered I had feelings for you. When I was in ...the other universe being the Scorpion King."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to talk about it..." Albus said quickly, knowing very well that the dark alternate universe was a sore subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, let me." Scorpius replied. "I was face to face with a Dementor. Well dementors technically don't have faces but you know what I mean. I thought I was truly going to die, I could feel my soul escaping my body. There was a moment, I lay there...waiting."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus bit his lip. "Yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But then," His lips quirked into a smile. "I had a moment of joy inside me. I thought of something- someone who gave me pure happiness, true love, wherever I went. And it was you, Al. I thought of you." He squeezed his hand. "I was giving up my kingdom, my glory of being the ruler of Hogwarts to see you again. So, um, I have a question for you." He reached into his pocket, revealing a small velvet box. He opened gingerly, and the soft light from the diamond ring glowed. "Will you marry me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus' eyes turned the size of saucers, holding his breath in disbelief. "No way...no bloody way..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wh...what?" Scorpius deflated, taken aback.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noticing Scorpius' expression, he backtracked quickly. "Nononono I didn't mean like 'no', Merlin, of course I want to marry you! I just..." He reached into his own pocket, pulling out a near identical box. "It's just I was going to propose to you!" He opened the box slowly. Instead of a diamond ring, it was an emerald. "I was just shocked, startled really."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You...were going to propose to me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, tomorrow actually." Albus rubbed the back of his neck. "But this couldn't be better. The answer is yes, by the way. A thousand times, yes!" He took the ring, placing it on his finger. Scorpius did the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know we're young, not even twenty but-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't care, Scorpius. We're old enough, and I want to officially be Albus Potter-Malfoy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpius frowned. "Oh no."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Malfoy-Potter. It flows better, and M before P." Scorpius reminded. "I'll even take your last name, just not Potter-Malfoy. I'll gladly be Scorpius Potter."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, there are already enough Potters. With my parents, Lily, Jamie and his lot. I'm positive Iris and him aren't finished having babies, with their little one coming Winter." He shivered uncomfortably. "I like Malfoy-Potter just fine. It fits us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It does, doesn't it?" Scorpius murmured, watching the stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, erm, Scorp?" Albus squinted at the ring. "Why does the ring keep getting brighter."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, it was supposed to be symbolism. As a way to say...thank you for being my light in the darkness. And for staying for my sweets." He chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their noses bumped together as they kissed clumsily under the moon. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. November 2037- Domestic Family Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Scorbus Kiddos perform a play for their dads.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>guys, second to last one. and scorbus are SO old at a whopping 31 years old (Scorpius turning 32 in a month) this is the oldest prompt they'll be so don't worry </p>
<p>Astoria Ginevra "Tori" is 7, and they adopted Flora Rose (age 5) and Leo James (1) in 2036. :) </p>
<p>Also James and Iris have 7 kids (good lord), and Lily Luna is married to Lysander Scamander but they're childfree. :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A high pitched groan echoed through the kitchen. Flora Malfoy-Potter slumped over, not bothering touching her cereal. Her sister Tori stared at her in confusion. And little Leo, still a toddler, was concentrating on his own breakfast instead of being invested in what his sister was doing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius placed his fork down. "What's wrong, Flossy?" His eyebrows knitted in a frown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's raining!" She complained, pointing at the window, rain pouring on their garden outside. A light sprinkle might be manageable, but this was cats and dogs. "It's Saturday and it's raining. It's not fair." She crossed her arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's a shame." Albus said, tucking into his eggs. "A true injustice. But, at least my tomato plants are surely going to be happy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We were supposed to play Quidditch today." She whined miserably. "This was our day!" She dramatically put her head in her hands, her afro puffs bobbing with every movement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was truly unfortunate, as Scorpius and Albus both took the day off on Saturdays. Usually their traditions involved playing with James and Iris' kids (sans Jazzy and Henry, who were at Hogwarts)...but Quidditch in the rain was less fun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sure there's something fun we can do today." Albus promised, helping the baby out of his high chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Papa and I have piano practice." Tori said smartly, finishing her food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That we do." Scorpius said fondly. "Would you like to join us?" He asked Flora, who shook her head. "Well, then maybe you could do your homework? Or practice your French and Latin?" Each suggestion left Flora more and more disgruntled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I already did all my homework." She reminded him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think Flora is more interested in a game of sorts." Albus smirked. "Not studying."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius flicked his wand, all the plates floating to the sink, muttering something about how studying <em>was </em>fun, Albus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Any ideas that don't involve boring stuff?" Flora asked, now directed at Albus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, there's board games, always a classic." Albus said. "We could have a lovely tea party, you, me and Leo. Or we could watch Papa and Tori play piano."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait!" Flora said, now excited. "Play...I've got an idea! I wanna write a play! Like the one we saw!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just last month, the family went and saw Matilda. Leo had been too small, but Flora was obsessed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pay!" Leo piped, eager to be included.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ooh, a play? Like on the West End, Flossy dear?" Scorpius said, eyes twinkling in amusement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Exactly!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Leo pay too!" Leo said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She can't make an entire play in one afternoon." Tori argued, then brightened. "Not without my help! Can I?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's do it! We'll be adventurers in the play!" Flora did a dramatic stance. "Come on!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Like Indiana Jones?" Tori tilted her head, running after her little sister. Leo followed them towards Flora's bedroom upstairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry about your piano lessons, love." Albus teased, kissing his husband's cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't mind. I love seeing them getting along."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Me too." He hummed. "I wonder how their play'll turn out..."</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Turns out, three kids under the age of ten had the capability to write something along the lines of a play. Well two kids, and one toddler who was more interested in his blocks then a play. Scorpius even charmed a mini stage for them to perform. Tori had also insisted that they pay for their tickets- two pepper imps and one chocolate frog for one ticket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Up front, Tori, glowing with pride and already in half of her costume, beamed as she handed her dads two 'playbills'. Really they were two pieces of folded parchment, with a lopsided scribbled yellow 'Showbill' on top.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please no flash photography of the performers." She scolded, swiping Albus' muggle mobile phone. "You'll get put into Azkaban." Her green eyes narrowed seriously. "No loud snacks either."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Noted." Albus chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dad, can you make the lights dim please?" Flora peeked her head behind the curtain. Albus obliged, and the lights turned off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Enjoy the show!" Tori and Flora squealed, running on stage. Before it even began, they felt their heart warms as they heard the shuffling and giggles from behind the curtain. Even Bathilda the cat was curled up in front, watching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius clapped politely as the curtain drew. He pointed his wand, as did Albus to signify a mini spotlight on their daughters. They were both wearing matching costumes. Tan adventure jumpsuits and fedoras on their heads.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My name is Diane Marsh." Flora stated boldly. "I am the lead explorer of the most serious, most dangerous..." She scrunched her nose concentrating. "expedition. My partner Peggy is with me in the deepest parts of the Amazon Rainforest to find the legendary lion."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nudged Tori, who promptly said her line a little too soft. "Did you say dangerous?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, very dangerous." Flora said, doing a quick cartwheel over a lopsided drawn vine. "But we can do it!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Our goal is to slay the lion!" Tori shouted, this time with more confidence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The play continued, mostly with Flora and Tori shouting and doing random gymnastics.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Look!" Tori gasped, cowering behind Flora. "That bush moved!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was true, the prop bush wiggled around. Albus chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hold on-" Flora lifted her toy sword. "I'll protect us!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, the bush stopped moving. Out popped Leo, dressed in a lion onesie. It took all Albus' energy not to coo at how adorable he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Say your line, Leo!" Flora stage whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Roar!" Leo squeaked, growling ferociously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's slay the..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dada!" Leo chimed, noticing Albus from the audience. Eagerly, he jumped off the stage, toddling into his father's arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius watched at the adorable scene, Leo buried into Albus' chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hiya Bug." Albus patted his son's dark curls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi dada. Hi papa." He said, poking Scorpius' arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello, sweet boy." Scorpius murmured. "Aren't you supposed to be on stage?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, aren't you?" Flora crossed her arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No!" Leo argued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He ruined our play.. " Tori huffed. "We weren't finished yet..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's okay," Albus said, ruffling her strawberry blond hair. "You all did brilliant, even if it was cut short."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tori giggled. "Yeah, I guess." She joined the group hug along with Flora. "Hey, maybe I can form a drama club at Hogwarts!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That won't be for a little while, Bunny, but I think that's a great idea." Albus said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's coming sooner than you realize, Al." Scorpius quipped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah! Only four years! And then Maggie and I'll both be Slytherins." Tori said excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ugh, I feel old." Albus frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You shouldn't feel old. You are old." Scorpius teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flora, who wasn't going to Hogwarts for another six years, rolled her eyes. She turned to her dads expectantly. "Did you like it? My play?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We did." Albus kissed her temple. "We're so proud of you, Flossy. All of you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. April 2026- Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A snippet of Albus and Scorpius' wedding day.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Scorbus are both 20, Iris and James are 22 with two kiddos (Jazzy,2, and Henry, infant). Victoire and Ted also have two kids, William and Madeline who are four.) That's all the information you need to know.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Scorpius was pacing around the room, fixing his silver dove cufflinks. He had come to realize that his hands were incredibly sweaty, and the more he realized they were sweaty, the sweatier they became, and thus was increasingly more anxious. He glanced at their mirror, adjusted his mess of snowy hair, and took a deep breath. This was it. This was happening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't look like himself. Or rather, he didn't feel like himself. He was still Scorpius Malfoy the anxious (and unfortunately sweaty) Malfoy; soon to be Malfoy-Potter. But he seemed elegant, and if one wasn't looking closely he almost looked confident. His robes were cream white and had a black tie to complement the outfit. A red rose was secured in his breast pocket. Hair was perfectly pristine, except for one stray strand that stuck out comically. No matter how much he tried flattening it, it still strung upwards. He gave up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How are you feeling?" Draco asked. Scorpius flinched, turning around. "Sorry, I thought you heard me." He closed the door behind him. His father's iconic ponytail was tied up neatly, and he too wore posh dress robes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpius shook his head. "I'm...fine." His throat felt a little dry. "Kind of like I'm floating? And my hands can't stop shaking."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I felt similarly on my own wedding day." He chuckled, placing a gentle hand on his son's bony shoulder. "It'll be alright."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm worried if I trip and muck everything up for him." Scorpius said miserably. “Or worse, stumble over my vows.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco shrugged. "Can't be any worse than your mother and I's ceremony." He cringed. "It was wonderful.” He assured him quickly, as Scorpius’ eyes had widened in horror at the prospect of his parents not having a perfect wedding. “Save for her family pointing their wands at me the entire time. One of the many times I feared for my own life. My own family didn't even bother showing up. They were still in a mood that Astoria was not the right fit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But she was.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was and is the perfect fit.” Draco smiled softly. “But neither of our families thought so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpius laughed nervously. "At least Al's family likes me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Even if they didn’t, your happiness is more important than that. So is Albus’. You'll be fine. Everything will be fine." Draco assured him. "I love you very much, Scorpius. And I guarantee even if you do...what was the word you used? Muck it up? It won't matter. Albus won't care."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Positive." Draco said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And, do I look alright?" Scorpius said. </span>
</p><p>"You look dare I say, dashing." Draco smirked.</p><p>
  <span>"Boys, it's time!" Astoria said, beaming. "Please don't tell me you've got cold feet." Her icy blue eyes sparkled mischievously. Scorpius shook his head once more. "Excellent!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's our cue." Draco winked. He paused, kissing Scorpius' temple. "Our little boy is all grown up now, Astoria. I'm not sure how to cope."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Believe me, I'm not quite sure how to myself. Seems like only yesterday he was an eeny weeny premature baby in my arms, wailing for food." Astoria said, cupping his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mum!" Scorpius laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look, Draco, he's still doing it." She teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astoria stepped on one side, linking Scorpius' arm, and Draco took the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, there's a new chapter to my life. Our life." Scorpius murmured. "I can't believe it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He imagined pre-teen Scorpius. Lanky and awkward, pimples doting his face, nose always in a book. If someone had told that curious boy, that the boy entering his compartment, who gave a hand to him offering his friendship, who held his hand as he cried after a particularly hard day of bullying...would be his husband. He wouldn't have believed it. He would have scoffed, insisting he would be marrying Rose Granger-Weasley instead. The thought made him laugh, as Rose would surely be sitting up front with her girlfriend Frankie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ready?" Astoria whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am." He confirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His nieces, Madeline and Jasmine giggled excitedly in their pink dresses. Little William, wiggling in place, was holding the cushion of rings. There were no groomsmen or bridesmaids, so the rest of the families sat on either side. He recognized immediately the blond heads of his Malfoy grandparents, the grayish tight bun of his maternal grandmother up front. Aunt Daphne and her wife Pansy too. On the other side was a gaggle of Weasleys, all noted by their flaming red hair. He knew there were more, but there were so many people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there was Albus, fixing his own cufflinks and seeming as anxious as he was. He adjusted one stray curl from his eye, then grinned happily. He looked beyond gorgeous in his suit, out of a fairytale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madeline and Jasmine started their cue as soon as Lucy Weasley played the first few notes on the organ. They scattered rose petals across the aisle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Scorpius' turn. He stepped forward, fully aware of his tendency to trip and walked towards the aisle. His mother and father, eyes bright with tears as they led him towards the altar, then took their seats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpius stepped on the altar, across from Albus, who's forest green eyes brightened, still having the boyish excitement he had all those years ago when they first met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione, their officiant started speaking, looking emotional herself as she spoke fond words of their friendship that turned to love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Welcome family and friends. We are gathered here today to celebrate and honor the union between Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy. I always knew their friendship was something different." She said. "Albus was always a quiet boy, never one to come out of his shell. But any moment he spoke of Scorpius, he spoke with such joy and adoration, true undefined love. I remember seeing his eyes light up when he first mentioned him at the Burrow. Little Albus, who had nary spoken a word the entire time, pulled on my robes and said: <em>'Aunt Hermione, I made a friend.'</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their friendship was controversial, nearly everyone in this family was shocked, some were horrified. But they never stopped caring for one another, even when there were trials of hardship. I think you all know what I'm referring to." A few laughs in the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And that, I believe, is what love is. Fighting for the other's sake, even when the world tells you not to. A strong bond works in unison not only to nurture the best parts of your personalities, but to understand each other’s differences and flaws."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hi." Albus said shyly, tucking his messy curls out of his eyes. "Is this compartment...?" He gestured vaguely with a crooked grin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The boy looked up at once, unsure, but clearly pleased at being spoken to. "It's free!" He squeaked so much his voice cracked. "It's just me."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Great, so I'll just..." Albus moved to the seat across from him. "Sit down then." He giggled nervously.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, er, alright then." Albus grinned cheekily. "Guess it's my turn to speak, and say my vows." He cleared his throat. "I'm terrible with speeches, and I'm pretty sure there aren't enough words in the entire language that fit how much I care for you." He chuckled. "I always knew I was in love with you, Scorp. From the moment we met, really. To be honest...I didn't realize how much I needed you by my side until I was away from you for six whole months."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His vows were clear, and he continued them perfectly. Until his eyes caught on Scorpius' bright smile back at him, dimpling. Tears shining from his baby blue eyes. He was so beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn't realized he stopped talking, until Hermione coughed. "Uhm, Albus?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, um, er- sorry. Got distracted." Albus blushed. "I promise to be by your side, in sickness and health. I promise to love and comfort you, and be only faithful to you. Till the end of time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpius' own vows were significantly quieter, since he was shy about performing. Once finished, Hermione nodded her approval.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Albus Severus Potter, do you take Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do." Albus said, beaming behind his happy tears.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And do you, Scorpius Hyperi-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"YES!" Scorpius exclaimed, voice so loud that the whole hall echoed. "I mean, sorry. Yes. I do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione laughed. "May I have the rings please?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>William walked over confidently, holding up the pillow above his head. Hermione floated their respective rings onto their fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And now by the power vested in me, I am delighted to hereby declare you married. You may seal your vows with a..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus took no time wrapping his arms around Scorpius' waist, kissing him passionately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Well..." She coughed again awkwardly. "I present Albus and Scorpius Malfoy-Potter!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd erupted into cheers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We did it." Albus said, arms around his husband, both of them prepared for the future ahead of them. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow, I'm done with all the prompts! And what a journey it's been! Initially I wanted it to only take a month to write all of them, but it ended up taking a whopping two and a bit to get them all finished and posted. As my last fic of 2020, I'd like to thank everyone who has supported me. The kudos, comments, even the silent supporters have made me more inspired to write and I'm so grateful. I have another Scorbus story (full story) idea ready for sometime in 2021, along with other ships I'd love to explore more of. </p><p>With that being said, special thanks to my friends Ray (Augurey_Ray on here, who also did my 30 Scorbus prompts), Julia, and Ari who let me show them my drafts and be really supportive &lt;3 </p><p>BYE 2020, you were a terrible year but let's hope for a better future.</p><p>Till next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>